A Werehog Story
by sonicxjones
Summary: Sonic the werehog gets captured by Eggman who hopes to use him as a weapon against the hero. He's going to be in for a surprise when he finds out both are one in the same...Sonic X
1. Chapter 1

Prologue ~The Werehog on the news~

"This is Scarlet Garcia with breaking news" The red haired reporter's face flashed on every television in station square "A large possible rabid animal has been spotted downtown- all are advised to stay away this animal may attack if provoked. I repeat you are advised to stay away, a large animal has been spotted down town."

~Sonic~

The thoughtsI "oh shoot oh shoot" /Ikept running though his mind. None seen his transformation since normally he stays in the large park in Central Station Square when ever he changes. But a young couple on a walk together had spotted him, causing him to panic and bust out of the park into heavy traffic. Cars squeal, swerving to avoid the large beast that suddenly lept on to the busy highway.

He ran on all fours, breath heavy and loud. I"Oh man just my luck" /I cursing in his head. The Cops and Animal Control were on his tail racing though the street on horses, riding cars even one man swiped a little girl's bike with pink streamers and a horn too. I "I need a place to hide till this blows over, but those sirens are so loud I can barely think at all. Theses sensitive ears aren't helping- wait an alley!"/I

Sonic's eyes locate a alley, a small one but it should work but...It's going to be tight. He skids to a halt I"Ok just need something to lose those guys after me"/I

He needed to hurry his ears were picking up his pursuers coming closer. "There it is after it!"A police officer astride a large chestnut horse barked. Sonic turns his head 'Ah oh!' Time's up he had too move now! Sonic's eyes jerk around as his muscles tense ready to spring in action.

Wait that hot dog stand might just do the trick, He takes the handle bar turning the cart around at them.

All of them stop with surprised looks on their faces. Sonic smiles revealing his large fangs I "Have a nice trip see you next fall!"/I And with that he shoves it towards them, creening at them.

"?"

And all you hear is:

CRASH! As the cart rams into the men.

"IHa! Serves them right for following me!/I" The large hedgehog snorts and quickly turns he's attention to quietly squeezing into the alley.

Though it was a extremely tight fit, Sonic's shoulder's were so wide in this form he had to go sideways though the alley just to get into it. And it was extremely uncomfortable with his back scrapping against the gray brick wall."IRemind me to go on some sort of diet when I get homeI".

That's what he'll do, a Chil Dog free diet. Lay off the cakes and soda too for a week...

Maybe Monday to Wednesday...

Or how about just Monday?...

Well how's a diet going to help with shoulders anyway? Cancel that idea...

...

Moving down to a larger alley way after Ifinally/I after squeezing out of the compact alley. Sonic sits down on a toppled over garbage can. It's thin metal crinkling like tin foil under his more massive weight. His large lungs inhale and exhale for several minutes while his heart is giving a chance to slow down and return a more natural rhythm.

He looks up at the stars "IAs good of time as any to think... This still isn't my idea of a fun night, heck even a date with Amy is starting to sound better then this. And that's saying something!/I" Then looking down at his hands, large and clawed. Thinking to himself, his mind wanders back to the last day before all this craziness started.

How exactly did this happen to our hero?


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~Flash Back Time!~~~~

Well since Sonic still wasn't sure how to answer the cause behind this nightly transformation. So mights as well start from the beginning ...

"It's finally today!" Chris beamed at breakfast.

"It is Mister Chris" Emma the strong maid placed down a plate full of pancakes, steaming with butter melting and dripping down the sides. "And I want you to eat afull and fillg breakfast before your soccer game"

"Aw Emma" He smiles sheepishly "Thanks" carefully picking up a pancake with his fork over.

"Morning everyone!" Cream and Cheese hopped down the stairs "Pancakes you love them don't you Cheese"

"Cho chao" The bow tied Chao smiles and nods. "Well there's more then enough for everyone" Tails puts his fork to his mouth and relishes the light fluffy texture.

Grandpa Chuck chuckles from behind his newspaper "Well the weather is going to be great today. A average of 65', no rain and clear skies are for certain all day long. Prefect for the game, it's a 5 right?"

"Yep" Chris nods "It's kind of a late game, that just cause the band has that practice for tuesday's football game. And our school offered to let them use the soccer field"

"Master Chris the bus has pulled up infront" The butler Tanacka spoke leaning in from the living room.

The kid leaps up and out of his chair, snatching his backpack as he went "I'll you guys at the game!" bidding them goodbye as he booked it out of the door.

"That was fast" Commented Tails.

"Of course" Answered Sonic who just came down the stairs "I'd be excited too if I were in his shoes" He took a seat at the table, with a small groan.

"You ok Sonic?"The fox asked.

"I'm fine Tails, I think I just got a small bug. It's nothing"

"Well I'll pour you a extra dose of Orange juice" Emma offered already pull a jug and cup out.

Sonic chuckles "Thanks Emma, and how about some bacon to go with that?"

"Sure thing^^"

...

The rest of the morning went along without anything exciting happening. And Sonic with anything to do was taking his usual nap on the garage roof. Soaking up some rays and just enjoying peaceful moment.

"Zzzzzzzz"

A small leaf falls off a nearby tree landing softly on the hedgehog's nose, stirring him from his nap. He props open a eyes to smile at it "Oh you couldn't have waited a few more minutes?"

Sitting up, he picks the leaf off and twirls it between two of his fingers. Now awake Sonic gets to his feet "I might as well go on a run before Chris's match. It could help with my stiffness, curse this habit of sleeping on roofs"

And WHOOSH! Off he went zooming though the city at warp speed, past people and cars. Up and down buildings, over bridges and under free way passes.

He does show off a bit, racing backwards for some fans who squealed and cheer at their blue speedy hero. I"The limelight is where I belong"/I giving a sweeping bow as they clap and beg for more. "Sorry folks, time's a wasting and I must be going"

"Aaawwwwww" They all whine. Sonic waves to them as he dashes off once more heading towards Chris's school.

...

"You just made it Sonic!" Tails moved over on the bleachers so his friend could take a seat. "And I grabbed us some snacks" "Thanks Tails^^" Sonic beams sitting down next to his two tailed buddy "So is the game is starting soon"?

"Yep right after the Anthem"

Over the loud speakers music plays, everyone gets to thier feet putting a hand on their heart.

~Oh, say! can you see by the dawn's early light

What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming;

Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight,

O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming.

And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,

Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there:

Oh, say! does that star-spangled banner yet wave

O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave.~

The crowd cheers when the song ends, now the game can start. It didn't take long to spot Chris out of his team of yellow and red. Everyone was taking their positions and...The game was on!.

Feet moving left and right again and again chasing that black and white ball as it shoot across the green field.

As the match went along Sonic noticed a reoccurring pain in his stomach at first he thought it was from eating way to much Cotton Candy. Or maybe it was something he ate earlier?

It just wouldn't go away, so Sonic went and told Tails he was grabbing some Nachos to excuse himself. Then he went on a run hoping it would cure his minor pain.

Sonic sped along the winding highways of Station Square dodging swerving vehicles with ease, even managing to have a little fun at the same time. As he rounded a bend in the busy road, he found himself playing chicken with an oncoming delivery truck that had no room to avoid him or slow down with cars piled up in line behind its bumper. Smiling, the hedgehog slowed his neck-break pace slightly. The truck rapidly approached and the angry driver, a pudgy looking man laid on the bellowing horn tapping it ever more frantically as the distance between Sonic and the truck's steel grill guard narrowed. Sonic waited for the precise moment before making his move. Once the code on the license plate of the delivery vehicle became perfectly visible, Sonic planted his right foot hard against the pavement followed closely by his left. Using the momentum from his run coupled with a strong shove from the hedgehog's leg muscles, he leapt high; a small scuff noise broke up the din of engines and horns as the tips of his shoes brushed atop the red cab of the truck. It tripped up Sonic a bit. To keep from ending up smeared on the pavement, he rolled into a ball and tumbled across the roof of the trailer denting the thin aluminum in a few places. The still honking truck passed beneath Sonic and he landed with a soft thud on the highway's asphalt still tucked into a spiky orb; quickly he had to roll to the right onto the sidewalk so he wouldn't have ended up under the tread of another large truck that ran over the spot he'd just been in. Sonic spun along the sidewalk avoiding the few stray pedestrians of the city that were out in this fine evening. A few twists and close calls later, the blue hero found himself on the outskirts of Central Park.

He uncurled himself then leaned up against the decorative brick archway that marked the entrance to Station Square's Central Park. Glancing back at the busy roadway, Sonic grinned broadly then chuckled to himself.

"Whew! Nothing quite like an easy evening jog to get the blood flowing," remarked Sonic to himself out loud. He stretched his out his lean muscles; already the wheels in his mind were turning as he tried to think of something else fun to do. Running always improved his mood and helped him to forget a lot of the stresses that came with being a well-renowned hero. Even some of the strange sensations he'd experienced throughout the last few hours seemed to have disappeared all together. The burning sensation he'd felt in his stomach was gone. Even as he thought about that, Sonic pressed his gloves to his gurgling gut remembering the voracious appetite that had beset him just an hour ago. He'd sated it by gulping down fifteen chilidogs. Now his stomach was a raging mass of rumbling complaints that refused to silence. "Ugh, maybe I should have let those dogs settle a bit before going on a run. That's the first time Jumbo Bob's chilidogs have….urp….given me any grief. That' the last time I eat any chili…..well…..maybe I'll just lay off them for awhile," he concluded.

The aches settled at last, enough at least that Sonic decided he could risk another run before heading back to the soccer game. He didn't want to miss the last few minutes. Despite the time of night though and all he'd been through today, the cobalt hedgehog wasn't tired at all. Just the idea of missing the rest of his buddy's game didn't appeal to him. Sonic peered in through the entrance of the park.

"It's been awhile since I've taken a waltz in a park after that I'll head back," said Sonic as he walked beneath the archway.

He'd only walked a short distance along the well-trodden dirt trail that wound it's way like a brown serpent beneath the thick canopy formed by the numerous species of tree before Sonic felt another painful twinge in his gut. At first, it was something he could easily ignore. However, his discomfort grew changing the hero's calm, lively expression into an ugly grimace. He was eventually forced to stop. Leaning against the sturdy trunk of an oak tree, Sonic doubled over with his head sagging forwards towards the ground and his eyes shut tight as he waited for the cramps to pass. They did not.

Suddenly a transformation raged to life within Sonic's body. A sharp crack broke the silence of the park as Sonic's spine writhed violently within his back. The vertebrae pressed against his flesh even managing to show through his fur. He screamed as the unanticipated pain drove him to his knees with his elbows resting on his knees for support.

"What's….URG! ACK!" Sonic choked back another cry as his spine creaked again. He felt something pulling on his tail, separating the bones that made it up. Curiosity mixed with the unnatural feeling and Sonic craned his neck over his trembling right shoulder then gasped as his stumpy tail stretched longer, drooping down between his legs until it could nearly sweep the dirt from the trail.

By now a needle-like sensation had spread from his chest until all of his skin felt as if something was trying to tear every single strand of fur off of him. It was a horribly irritating feeling that made the hedgehog want to tear off his own hide just to spare him from the prodding. The hero soon noticed that this was being caused by another stage of his night-induced transformation. Sonic's electric blue coat thickened into a heavy pelt of lush dark blue fur bordering on an almost purplish coloring; meanwhile his peach flesh was also becoming overgrown with a shorter grey covering of fuzz. A patch of light blue fur filled in on the upper part of his torso creating a tuft that grew in over the area of bare flesh on his chest.

Sonic stood and was given a brief respite that allowed him only a brief moment to examine his new darker pelt. Suddenly an inferno burst to life inside the hedgehog. Every bone in his body felt as if it were combusting, in fact Sonic expected his whole body to ignite from the heat they were producing. He was helpless to do anything but stifle as much of his yelps as he could. Having any nearby humans coming to investigate was the last thing Sonic wanted to deal with at the moment.

"Agh! W-what's….happening….to mmm..mmeeee…..rraarggg!" The question started out in a higher pitched cry for help but then lowered to a guttural growl that sounded as if he had gravel bouncing around in his throat. Choking on his words, Sonic grasped at his neck with both hands surprised by the change. Again though he didn't have any time to ponder as the transformation went into full gear.

The burning in his skeleton turned to sharp cracks as each bone was broken into splinters allowing it to stretch; gradually, with a sound akin to stepping on a pile of twigs Sonic grew taller. His limbs popped and groaned under the stress of the elongation. Seams on his shoes that held the red material to the white rubber soles started to split as the growth worked into his feet. The thin strings that made up his socks split readily as his feet swelled up; claws then tore out what remained of them and pressed against the tips of his runners. Sharp cracks came from each ankle as it lifted up then stretched apart from his widening toes. Overall, though, they didn't change much but now resembled a wolf's back feet far more than they looked like a hedgehog's. Sonic continued to stretch out until he'd far surpassed his original three and a half foot stature; he leveled off at just over five feet tall. The hedgehog's arms had lengthened considerably but his legs had remained fairly stock and hadn't grown along with the rest of him.

Staggering from the pain of the transformation, Sonic managed to totter towards a tree that he tipped forwards against leaning his head against it and wrapping a hand around each side; he dug the tips of his gloves into the bark and cringed as another wave of torment assaulted his body.

Rips appeared at the ends of his gloves as long claws pierced through and burrowed into the bark of the oak tree. He flexed his fingers gouging trenches into the wood as he growled.

Sonic's jaw was forced open wider as his flat teeth started to sharpen into fangs. These became large enough that there was barely any room for him to close his mouth; not that he could at the moment considering he was still roaring in pain. CRACK! The hedgehog's jaw bone and frontal area of his skull fractured into shards of burning glass that quickly pressed outwards then reformed into a slight muzzle relieving the pressure that had built in his mouth from his enlarged teeth.

Along with his small muzzle, Sonic's nose underwent a small adjustment as well. Soon his nasal passages were swimming with a host of scents and odors varying from the strong pungent reek of his own sweat and fear to the more subtle fumes of exhaust and the warm breaths of the strolling late-night people of the city drifting from the streets surrounding the park.

Suddenly Sonic felt a twinge in his arm's, not in the bone as it had been, but deep inside the muscle. A jerking twitch ran through his body as the final stages of his metamorphosis began. He roared as his arm muscle bulged rapidly starting at his biceps and continuing in a wave of growth that ran down to his gloves; quickly his skinny fuzzy arms doubled in size as lean muscle was replaced with hardened bulges of chorded mass. The gloves didn't stand a chance. His hands swelled within in them until the material exploded revealing immense light blue hands that ended in dagger-like claws. His fingers still clutched the tree in a death-grip. Sonic's narrows shoulders widened and his chest surged outwards until it pressed against the tree trunk turning his body from a narrow oval to an upside-down triangle shape. More muscle spread into his legs thickening and strengthening those as well. His heavy pelt of fur though hid any of the definition his expanded muscles gave him keeping the added bulk shapeless.

The tips of his ears felt like someone was pulling on them, trying to tear them off. Actually his pointy ears widened as the ends tapered off into a curve. He could now hear the sounds of his own body finishing out the last few kinks of his new form. It was a horrible sound that made him want to claw off his wolf ears; anything to stop the noise.

With the transformation fully completed Sonic, still heaving from the physical toll that the change had taken on him, let go of the tree and let his muscled arms hang loosely by his sides. His eyes slowly opened revealing two orbs of deep emerald green that still had the hedgehog's friendly gaze as well as a predatory gleam that seemed to say he would be just as likely to say hi as he would rip you apart.

Then his mind catched up with him. He got to his wobbly feet, still off balanced he place one hand against the tree again then he looked down at himself, mouth hanging open not finding anything coming out aside from a shocked whine. Sonic held his hand again to his throat trying to form words but nothing came out beside more grunts, growls and whines.

I"W-What just happened to me?"/I His mind raced along with his heart. The poor hedgehog let go of the tree to stumbled down the path. He could barely even figure out how to move his new limbs at all, the only thing he could figure out was he needed to get home. Get home before anyone sees him like this, what ever this is. What happened to him.

To add to the poor hedgehog's shock his superspeed was gone, his limbs just didn't want to move the way they should of. Causing Sonic flipped over and smacked his face into the ground several times.

It took hours for him to make it to Chirs's house. Fearful about what might happened if he tried going in the main house, Sonic heads into the garage. Luckily no one was there

The transformed hedgehog looks around at the small room above the garage. i"Finally"/i

So exhausted he plops on the couch and was off in a dreamless sleep instantly.

...


	3. Chapter 3

I"Sonic"/I ~poke poke~ I"Sonic wake up" /ISomeone whispers to him.

He just rolls over and groans "No, five more minutes."

...

B"SONIC!"/B The person shouted. Sonic let out out a shout of surprise leaps into the air and crashes to the ground.

"What was that for?" Sonic rubbed his head looking up the Tails who had been the one shouted. He crossed his arms looking down Sonic "Where have you been? You went off to grab some snacks at the game and disappear for the rest of the night. I find you at home passed out on the couch missing you shoes and your gloves."

Sonic blinks "My gloves and shoes are missing?" Seeming not to have remembered what happened to them just yet. He looks down in shock seeing that in fact his shoes and gloves were gone. Did he take them off or something?

"That's what I just said" Tails sounded annoyed.

The hedgehog thinks a bit and the transformation from the night before comes to mind. He starts shaking as the memory starts flashing back to him. The teeth, claws, the tail...the bulging muscles...tearing fabric...the pain rebound though his mind all over again.

"Sonic are you alright?" The fox noticed the unusual reaction of his best friend.

"N-No Tails I not alright" He clamped his eyes shut trying to block the memory away.

That surprised Tails, normally Sonic's the guy who never admits something wrong or bothering him.

"Something happened to me last night buddy. I have no idea what" He shivered more "I went on small run instead of getting more food, cause my gut had been bothering me -"

"Cause of the flu like Emma said?"

Sonic sighed "Let me continue, during that run I went though the park for a quick stroll. When I was hit by a extreme wave of pain then...something..."

"Something what Sonic?" Tails pressed.

"I turned into something, mind gripping pain was going though me and I changed to some sort of beast thing...it hurt so much, ever part of me was on fire, throbbing with excruciating pain, every single fiber screaming..."

Then he trailed of lost in thought, leaving Tails to look at him sadly. Sonic can't be kidding around about whatever this is.

He looked too scared, and that's something the fox rarely seen from the super speeding hedgehog. And not nearly this bad as well.

"I believe you"

Awhile later...

Tails had Sonic hooked up to a machine.

"Hold still Sonic this is scanning you over to find the reasoning behind this 'transformation' you told me about" He was checking over data and readings from the machine "Though it might it easier if you where transformed now"

"Tails I have no idea how the first one even happened, it's not like I got a manual for this. Go to chapter 5 about the cause and triggers...yea no can do there buddy"

"Well at least would you stop fidgeting so much, I'm not going to get anything good with all that movement"

"Fine" Sonic grumbled and crossed his arms as he leans back a bit.

"Right there, prefect, don't move"

...

"Well?" Sonic tapped his foot, getting tried of sitting. "Are you done yet, it's been hours"

"It's only been fifteen minutes"

"~Groan~ Oh come on"

This goes on for a half an hour before Tails finishes and tells Sonic he can go but not before getting a spare pair of gloves and shoes.

Sonic walks to the main house where he quickly runs into Emma who whips a hearty meal. He was half way though his plate when Cream, Cheese and Chris (Hehe three C's) came in for a mid-day snack.

"Hi Mister Sonic!" Cream beams at she sits at them table. Cheese rest in the seat next to her.

"Heh hi Cream, where you guys outside playing?" Sonic had asked back.

"Chao ch ch chao^^!" Cheese happily chatters with excitement and Cream translates "Yea we were out picking flowers and drawing pictures then we had a tea party. Oh then Chris came out and started teaching us how to kick a soccer ball around."

"Choa ka choo chao"

"Heeh yes you did a very good job as a goalie Cheese^^"

"So you guys had loads of fun I see, that's good. What else have you been doing Chris?"

Chris had zoned out a bit during their conversation as he nibbled on the chocolate chip cookie in his hand. "Oh um..not that much aside from playing soccer with Cream and Cheese. Me and Grandpa are going to the mall to look for parts for the X-Tornado's radio system later on."

Sonic forks some bacon "Oh, that sounds fun. Hey, ah sorry about leaving yesterday" He paused a second "There was Eggman you know, doing his normal evil thing. It was far outside of Station Square and there wasn't much time to waste -"

"It's alright Sonic, I'm glad you had time to see most of the game"

"Right" The hedgehog nods "Good job with that pass to your team mate in the first half by the way"

Chris turns red a bit "It was a lucky shot, nothing special"

"Come on that was special man, your getting real good at it. Keep it up pal" Sonic gave him his classical thumbs up with a smile.

The kid pulls a small smile "Thanks Sonic, that means alot. Well when were done eating do you want to come with me, Cream and Cheese?"

Sonic looks to the side "Yea sure after I check up with Tails on something, then I'll be right out"

"Great!" The kids beams and finish their snack quickly "See you soon Sonic" And were out the door quickly.

Sonic turns back to his plate, he didn't know if he should tell the others. Would they even believe him? He didn't want to lie much more then he had to with his reasoning behind leaving the soccer game last evening. But then again he didn't even know how or why it happened yet, so he should maybe tell them after Tails and him had a chance to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry Sonic but I'm not done yet with my test" Tails told Sonic when he came in. "It's going to take longer then that to get some results. Why don't you go hang out with Cream and Cheese till I'm done. If you feel like your going to change again come up here"

Sonic lets out a sigh then heads back outside where Cream, Cheese and Chris were all playing in the pool.

Being afraid of water Sonic sits down on a chair and watches for awhile, smiling as they splash each other and play a round of Marco Polo.

"Marco" Chris called out with his eyes closed.

Cream giggles and calls out Polo and Cheese calls it out in Chao. Chris tries and moves closer to were the sound of thier voice were. "I'm going to get you, Marco"

"Polo heheh"

She narrowly ducks underneath the older kids arms.

"Marco"

"Polo"

Sonic chuckles and leans back in the chair to look at the sky, he lets out another small sigh and closes his eyes. He quickly dozes off to sleep again.

bPresent day/b

Sonic leans back against the alley wall and looks to the sky i "After that is when we found out this change happens every night"/i

The stars glitter in the deep black-ish blue sky, as the beast hedgehog's mind wanders into the flashback again.

He was woken up by Tails awhile later, the fox had a worried expression on his face. Quickly both headed to the garage together.

"See Sonic" He points at some papers and charts pinned to the wall. "Reading shows a abnormal amount of negative energy in your system. This isn't natural to have so much in one person from all I've seen. And from what I can tell the energy is in some sort of 'dormant' phase"

"A dormant phase?" Sonic asked.

"I think you changed cause there was a spike in the negative energy. But what triggered this and if it will happen again I can't say. And I don't know why there's such a build up inside of you in the first place"

"Well some answers are better then none I suppose" Though Sonic felt just as confused he was before.

"Give me some more time and I might find something else"

"Ok...thanks for your help Tails"

Sonic turned to walk out the door when he stops short, there was the pain in his gut again. "Um Tails"

"Yea Sonic?"

"I don't know why or how but I think I'm about to change again. I don't think anyone should see this"

The fox leaps to the windows and snaps blinds shut, Sonic grabs a pillow and puts part of it in his mouth. He tells Tails before he does that it was to muffle his screams.

When the pain inducing transformation starts up again, Tails only could watch for a few seconds after that he clamped his hands over his eyes.

Even with the pillow in his mouth, he could hear Sonic's whimpers while his body goes though it changes again. His tail grew long, the muscles expanded, his nose become more wolf like again. All of Tails just shook, hoping it would end soon.

Sonic's ears grow and his pelt darkens and lengthens, becoming the thick coat once more.

His arms extends and the talons reappear at the end of his fingers, sharp to a point.

This goes on for a nearly several unbearable minutes before Sonic drops to the ground panting in exhaustion, weakly he taps Tails leg to let him know he was done.

His eyes widen when he takes his hands off of them. "You weren't kidding Sonic when you said you turned into a beast"

Sonic nods.

"What? Can't you talk?"

Sonic ears then go down as he shook his head.

"So you've tried?"

He nods again.

Tails gets to his feet and looks over his friend "Well might as well do some tests while your like this. It might help me come to a conclusion why this has happened"

Sonic smiles and his tail wags abit. I"It would be great to find a cure as well."/I Thinking to himself.

bPresent day/biAgain/i

Suddenly Sonic's thought were interrupted when he hear a familiar laugh above him. Looking up his lips quickly curl into a snarl.

Flying high above him in his Eggmobile was Doctor Eggman, the doctor smiled down at him "Oh ho aren't you a big one, so your the beast the media is going on about. You'll be prefect for my plans to destroy a certain pest of mine"

Sonic growls at him I"Fat chance I'd ever help you"/I

But just hearing the growling and not the mental refusal the scientist chuckles "Oh don't worry" He pressed a button on his machine's dashboard. "I promise you won't feel a thing"

A large arm ending in what looked like a firehose drops from the front of the Eggmobile. Sonic's fur bristles, standing on end as the arm thing drew closer. He tenses waiting for it to shoot at him, trying to fire some sort of lazer beam or bullets.

Soon it was point blank in his face, yet it still hadn't made any attempt to attack him.

"IWell is it going to do something or what?"/I

He got his answer, all of a sudden a burst of green gas shot into Sonic's face. He lets out a roar of surprise and leaps back trying to avoided it, but it was already starting to take effect.

"It's time for you to take a nice nap my friend" Eggman chuckles with a smile.

Sonic takes tumbling step trying to stay on his feet, his mind was getting foggier and foggier. He was trying to fight off the effects of the gas but was failing miserably.

"II'm am...not your...friend"/I

"Sir is the knock-out gas even working?" One of Eggman's robots Bokun looked down at Sonic, flying next to the doctor.

"Oh don't worry, it's trying to fight but it wouldn't be able to for long."

Which was true, Sonic drops to his knees his vision was fading fast and his mind was barley able to come up with a single complete thought.

"See what did I tell you?"

Then Sonic's arms gave way and he collapses to the ground. Another mechanical arm comes out of the Eggmobile and carefully picks up the knocked out hedgehog.

"Now to my Egg Fort" Eggman happily boast as he carefully starts to steer the ship out of the city.


	5. Chapter 5

I"Aurgh...why does my head hurt so much?"/I Sonic's slowly starts to wake up, his eyes flicker open. His mind was still groggy and heavy not quite recovered from the effects of the gas. I "What happened?"/I

It takes several minutes for Sonic to wake up enough to look around, he was in some sort of operating room. There was a table with medical tools to his left, and some other things like a x-ray viewer and a few other thing he wasn't sure what they were called to his right.

Then he remembers what happen earlier and realized where he was. His eyes shots down in horror and fear, has Eggman seen him transform at all? To his relief, though still upset about being in that body anyway, Sonic was still in beast form.

Which means it was still night, but how close was it to daybreak?

Sonic grunts as he tries to lift his powerful transformed arms but he finds heavy straps were binding him down. He attempts to get free by biting the straps but he couldn't even reach them.

He snaps his eyes shut when suddenly a bright light blinds him. "I see your awake now"

It was Eggman wearing a surgeon's dress, he pulls off the mask that was covering his face and dims the light. "There's no need to have per-surgery jitters, we're already done with the first round of procedures. And won't do more till tomorrow"

I"Wait what did you do?"/I Sonic's eyes widen in worry and shock and his thoughts race. *

"We didn't do much this time, just a simple microchip under the skin of the back of your neck. Just in case something goes wrong with what I have in store for you, I will be able to easily find you."

Sonic looks to the side seeing the Doctor's two robot Decoe and Bocoe were indeed picking up the bloody surgeon tools, he shivers when he realizes that it was his blood on them.

"Don't worry my friend, you were unconscious and felt nothing"

Sonic looks back at the Doctor and growls. That just makes him laugh till Bokun flies over wearing a little nurse's outfit."Doctor Eggman should we take him to the 'recovery' room till your ready for him again?"

Eggman nods while pulling the surgeon hat off his bald head "Yes Bokun, the room is all set up just bring our guest there and then something for him to eat afterwards"

Sonic's stomach rumbles little just hearing that, and the little robot starts to push the cart with him on it down the hall. He tries to struggle free from the straps again which makes Bokun smile "Doctor Eggman made sure those were tough enough so you can't break out of them."

"Come on there's no point in trying" He said again starting to get a little annoyed that Sonic seemed to ignore him. So he keeps pushing the cart with it's squeaky wheels.

Soon they arrive at a large open room that resembles a big cat exhibit at a zoo, plants, rocks and trees everywhere. Bokun presses a button opening a door, he tips the cart and the straps are undone sending Sonic into the dirt. And before he could get to his feet, the robot races out with the cart and the door shut behind him.

I"Just wonderful I'm in the hands of Eggman/I Sonic brushes his fur off and looks around the room I" And the only thing missing is the glass window with kids and their parents gawking at me"/I

He goes around and tries to find someway out of the room but finds nothing. No vent, air ducts, nothing. And no way to open the only door from this side either. Looking up hoping to find a lose tile in the ceiling, he spots a camera. I"I'm being watched"/I

After checking around once or twice more the search is dropped, at least Sonic had found what looked like to be a cave just slightly bigger then his wolf-like bulk. Just to be sure he looks around for any hidden cameras, judging by what Eggman said to him before. He was was glad the doctor didn't find out who he really was and if he was able to stay in here all day. Sonic just might be able to hide the truth from him, long enough to escape.

He curls up in a ball and sighs I "Funny Egghead is planning to use me. And he doesn't know the one he's going to use me against, is me"/I

The next day at the elementary school...

The kids were outside having recess. Chris and his friends: Helen, Danny and Frances were playing a game of Horse on the basketball court.

"So did you guys see the news last night too?" Danny caught the ball after missing the hoop.

"About some big bear or something, yea" Frances took the ball next and got ready to toss it. "I heard it disappeared"

"I hope it didn't get hurt or anyone else. It would be pretty sad if someone hurt a lost wild animal" Helen said with a hint of concern. She watched from her wheel chair, waiting for her turn.

"Well I guess your right about that Helen" Chris caught Frances 's ball and hands it to her.

"You think Sonic might of gone to look for it?" Danny asked. Chris shrugs "He probably did"

"Ok it's your turn- oh look it Chris it's your uncle Sam" Each of them turn to see a man getting out of a formula one car.

"Hey Sam what brings you here?" Chris asked his uncle as he walked up to them. "I wanted to give you and your friends V.I.P passes to the race track opening tomorrow. Since I haven't got to see you in a while I thought I deliver some right to you in person" He reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out 4 lanyards.

"Whoa thanks" They beam each grabbing one. Sam smiles back "Well I'm going to stop at the house and drop the rest off, and if you see Sonic remind him to come if he can"

"Sure thing, hey is the president really going to make a appearance there?"

"He sure is right after yours truly gets to unveil a surprise" Sam puffed his chest a bit. "So I'll see then"

"Bye Sam!" They all wave goodbye as the uncle gets back in the car and races off.

"So you guys going?" Chris looked at his friends. Each of them nods "Of course we are, V.I.P passes why not?"

Sonic's stomach complained loudly, he tried to cover his ears to block the sounds out. He already missed breakfast and the smell of lunch was so painful. Bokun came in earlier and placed a tray with assortment of meats on it: Bacon, sausage, hamburger patties and hotdogs just to name some. Eggman was thinking he was still a beast, a meat eating carnivore, but that wasn't true.

Even if that meant starving, Sonic wasn't coming out till nightfall when he does change back into his beastself. He can't let the Doctor find that out.

Shivering he goes and rubs his arms for a brief minute, he was worried about what Eggman had planned. And knowing him it's not exactly the best thing.

And he missed his friends, were they worried at all? As much as he was about them?

He curls in a tight ball, just trying to think of what to do...

...

And stays that way for several hours till the night arrives and his painful transformation comes again. And he tries with all his might not to cry out in pain, determined to keep this change a secret. His fur, tail, and his nose all grow and become longer. The muscles expanded and grew in mass, his teeth became sharp as daggers. The arms and leg changed shape...at the very least he didn't have to worry about ruining his shoes and gloves.

Sonic had taken those off before he had transformed in the park, a habit he quickly picked up after losing the first and second pairs.

But soon the pain faded and the beast hedgehog stuck his nose out of artificial cave. Racing out to the tray he snatched up

the cold meat and scarfed it down. Sonic shudders and coughs a bit as the cold, chunky pieces of meat went to his empty stomach.

I"Argh...does Eggman even know seasoning is?"/I But then again he doesn't know Sonic wasn't a real wild animal used to eating meat all the time I"But at least it's cooked, I'm not sure I could eat raw meat even like this"/I Glancing down at his large clawed hands. Then he goes and chokes down the rest of the food. Full but disgusted Sonic lays down on the ground, "IEither I wait for Eggman to do something or figure out someway to get out of here"/I

"Hey!"

Sonic's head shoots up again there was Bokun flying towards him, Sonic bares his teeth telling him to back off. "I'm just here for the tray ok?" The robot goes to get the tray, scooping it up he smiles "You ate it all, I guess you like my cooking"

I"Ak! He made that, yuck!"/I But he kept a straight face and looked away. Big mistake.

Out of the blue there was a sharp pain in back, Sonic snapped his head around and saw Bokun holding a needle in his free hand. A empty needle I might add.

"Nighty night big guy" The robot laughs and Sonic quickly felt the familiar wave of forced sleep I"Not again..." And quickly falls limp.

* The italic words are Sonic's thoughts, so Eggman can't hear what words are being thought.


	6. Chapter 5 Lady Rosetta Version

_"Aurgh...W-Why does my head hurt so much?" _ Sonic slowly starts to wake up, his eyes flicker open. His mind is still groggy and heavy, not quite recovered from the effects of the gas. _ "W-What happened?" _

It takes several minutes for Sonic to wake up enough to look around at his dim surroundings. There is a table with medical tools to his left, and there is an x-ray viewer along with a few other things he couldn't identify to his right. He concludes that he is in some sort of operating room.

Then he remembers what happened earlier and realizes where he is. His eyes shoot down in horror and fear, _"Has Eggman seen me transform at all?" _ To his relief, though a bit upset about it, Sonic is still in beast form.

Which means it was still night outside. But how close was it to daybreak?

Sonic grunts as he tries to lift his powerful transformed arms, but he finds heavy straps are binding him down to the platform. He then attempts to get free by biting the straps, but his jaws couldn't even reach them.

Suddenly, a bright, blinding light above him turns on, causing him to shut his eyes tight. "I see your awake now," says a familiar voice. Sonic cracks open one eye to see who spoke in the darkness. Even with the hash light, he sees a figure stepping towards him.

It is Eggman, wearing a surgeon's attire. He pulls off the mask that is covering his face, and dims the light, "There's no need to have per-surgery jitters. We're already done with the first round of procedures, and won't do more until tomorrow"

_"Wait, what did you do!_ Sonic's eyes widen in panic and his thoughts race, questions and curses whirling in his mind.

Oblivious of Sonic's thoughts, Eggman continues, "We didn't do much this time, just a simple microchip under the skin on the back of your neck. Just in case something goes wrong with what I have in store for you. I will be able to easily find you this way."

Sonic, hearing movement to his right, looks to that side and sees the Doctor's two robots, Decoe and Bocoe, indeed picking up the bloody surgeon tools. Sonic shivers when he realizes that it is his blood on those utensils.

"Don't worry, my friend. You were unconscious, and felt nothing."

Sonic looks back at the Doctor, and growls, baring his long, sharp teeth. That only makes the doctor laugh. Bokun flies over wearing a little nurse's outfit, "Doctor Eggman, should we take him to the 'recovery' room 'till your ready for him again?"

Eggman nods while pulling the surgeon hat off his bald head, "Yes Bokun, the room is all set up. Just take our 'guest' there, and fetch something for him to eat. We wouldn't want our 'friend' to starve now, would we?"

Sonic's stomach rumbles little just hearing that. Bokun giggles, nods, and the little robot starts to push Sonic's cart down the hall, its squeaky wheels screeching loudly.

Sonic tries to struggle free from the straps again, which makes Bokun smile. "Doctor Eggman made sure those were tough enough, so you can't break out of them. Come on there's no point in trying," he says. He then starts to get a little annoyed that Sonic seems to ignore him. So he just continues to push the cart.

Soon they arrive at a large open room that resembles a big cat exhibit at a zoo, complete with plants, rocks and trees everywhere. Bokun presses a button, opening a door to the enclosure. He then tips the cart and the straps are undone, sending Sonic face-planting into the dirt. Before Sonic can get to his feet, the robot races out with the cart and the door immediately shuts behind him.

Sonic looks anything but pleased, _"Just wonderful, I'm in the hands of Eggman." _ Sonic brushes his fur off and looks around the room, _"The only thing missing is the glass window, with kids and their parents gawking at me."_

He searches around, trying to find some way out of the room, but finds nothing...No vent, air ducts, nothing and no way to open the only door out from this side either. Looking up, hoping to find a lose tile in the ceiling, he spots a camera, _"I'm being watched" _

After checking around once or twice more, he gives up the search. At least he had found what seemed to be a cave, only slightly bigger than his wolf-like bulk. Just to be sure, he looks around for any hidden cameras within, judging by what Eggman said to him before.

He is glad the doctor didn't find out who he really is, and if he is able to stay in here all day, Sonic just might be able to hide the truth from the mad doctor, long enough to escape.

He curls up in a ball within the cave, and sighs, _ "Funny, Egghead is planning to use me as a weapon. And he doesn't know the one he's going to use me against, is me."_

(Now my part)

The next day at the elementary school...

The kids were outside having recess. Chris and his friends: Helen, Danny and Frances were playing a game of Horse on the basketball court.

"So did you guys see the news last night too?" Danny caught the ball after missing the hoop.

"About some big bear or something, yea" Frances took the ball next and got ready to toss it. "I heard it disappeared"

"I hope it didn't get hurt or anyone else. It would be pretty sad if someone hurt a lost wild animal" Helen said with a hint of concern. She watched from her wheel chair, waiting for her turn.

"Well I guess your right about that Helen" Chris caught Frances 's ball and hands it to her.

"You think Sonic might of gone to look for it?" Danny asked. Chris shrugs "He probably did"

"Ok it's your turn- oh look it Chris it's your uncle Sam" Each of them turn to see a man getting out of a formula one car.

"Hey Sam what brings you here?" Chris asked his uncle as he walked up to them. "I wanted to give you and your friends V.I.P passes to the race track opening tomorrow. Since I haven't got to see you in a while I thought I deliver some right to you in person" He reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out 4 lanyards.

"Whoa thanks" They beam each grabbing one. Sam smiles back "Well I'm going to stop at the house and drop the rest off, and if you see Sonic remind him to come if he can"

"Sure thing, hey is the president really going to make a appearance there?"

"He sure is right after yours truly gets to unveil a surprise" Sam puffed his chest a bit. "So I'll see then"

"Bye Sam!" They all wave goodbye as the uncle gets back in the car and races off.

"So you guys going?" Chris looked at his friends. Each of them nods "Of course we are, V.I.P passes why not?"

Sonic's stomach complained loudly, he tried to cover his ears to block the sounds out. He already missed breakfast and the smell of lunch was so painful. Bokun had arrived earlier and placed a tray with assortment of meats on it: Bacon, sausage, hamburger patties and hotdogs just to name some. Eggman was thinking he was still a beast, a meat eating carnivore, but that wasn't true.

Even if that meant starving, Sonic wasn't coming out till nightfall when he does change back into his beastself. He can't let the Doctor find the beast was really his enemy.

Shivering he goes and rubs his arms for a brief minute, he was worried about what Eggman had planned. And knowing him it's not exactly the best thing.

He missed his friends, were they worried at all? As much as he was about them?

He curls in a tight ball, just trying to think of what to do...

...

And stays that way for several hours till the night arrives and his painful transformation comes again. And he tries with all his might not to cry out in pain, determined to keep this change a secret. His fur, tail, and his nose all grow and become longer. The muscles expanded and grew in mass, his teeth became sharp as daggers. The arms and leg changed shape...at the very least he didn't have to worry about ruining his shoes and gloves.

Sonic had taken those off before he had transformed in the park, a habit he quickly picked up after losing the first and second pairs.

But soon the pain faded and the beast hedgehog stuck his nose out of artificial cave. Racing out to the tray he snatched up  
>the cold meat and scarfed it down. Sonic shudders and coughs a bit as the cold, chunky pieces of meat went to his empty stomach.<p>

_"Argh...does Eggman even know seasoning is?"_ But then again he doesn't know Sonic wasn't a real wild animal used to eating meat all the time _"But at least it's cooked, I'm not sure I could eat raw meat even like this"_ Glancing down at his large clawed hands. Then he goes and chokes down the rest of the food. Full but disgusted Sonic lays down on the ground, "_Either I wait for Eggman to do something or figure out someway to get out of here"_

"Hey!"

Sonic's head shoots up again there was Bokun flying towards him, Sonic bares his teeth telling him to back off. "I'm just here for the tray ok?" The robot goes to get the tray, scooping it up he smiles "You ate it all, I guess you like my cooking"

_"Ak! He made that, yuck!"_ But he kept a straight face and looked away. Big mistake.

Out of the blue there was a sharp pain in back, Sonic snapped his head around and saw Bokun holding a needle in his free hand. A empty needle I might add.

"Nighty night big guy" The robot laughs and Sonic quickly felt the familiar wave of forced sleep _"Not again..." And quickly falls limp._


	7. Chapter 6

Music plays as people swarm all around the festivities.

Food! Music! Air Bounce Castles! A Petting Zoo! Celebrities galore!

Anybody and Everybody was turning up for the opening day of Station Square's brand new race track.

Chris, his friends and family were all there enjoying the sights, even his mom and dad were there. "Oh this is just a wonderful true out" Lindsey beamed "I finally get to show off my new dress form my latest film. "You look great in it honey" Her husband smiled.

"Oh look!" Amy squealed "Is that Jordan Blare?" "Where? Where?" Emma looked excitedly, having come as well. "It is, let's go get a autograph!"

"Alright alright but meet us in the V.I.P box before the ceremony starts" Grandpa Chuck told them, and he hands them a piece of paper "Here's a map in case you get lost" Amy snatches it and races off with the maid.

"Do we have time to go play on the Bouncy Castle?" Cream asked, she looked at them with big eyes while holding her chao Cheese.

They agree and the kids race off to play.

-

"Everything looking good Shadow?" A white bat glanced over at her panther, a ebony hedgehog with red streaks over his spines. He was looking into a pair of G.U.N issued binoculars, scanning over the huge mass of people below. "Earth to Shadow" She waved a hand infront of the lens.

Shadow lowers the binoculars "What Rouge?" His crimson eyes said he was a bit annoyed.

"I was talking to you, you didn't hear me did you?" She put a hand on her hip looking back at him with her light blue eyes.

"Of course I did, but I chose to not answer and focus on surveying like we're suppose to. That is our mission to make sure the president's arrival and appearance goes with out any problems and if there are to eliminate them"

"Boy" Rouge sighed and she sat down "It's all missions with you, come on enjoy this view. At least smile a bit, this is a celebration not another random recon assignment"

"Sure" Shadow turned back to the crowd "I'll smile after the president makes his speech"

"Well it's a start I guess" And both Agent sit and watch for any signs of trouble.

Though trouble shall come anyway, despite their efforts.

-

"Decoe and Bocoe is our 'surprise' ready yet?" Doctor Eggman grinned from high above the scene below in his new Eggfort 3.4.

The yellow bot Decoe looks over the monitors "Just about ready Doctor, Bocoe is going over some last minutes to make sure it's all ready for your wondrous plan"

"Yes heh heh my great plan" Smiling out the window, the doctor just could wait to see the look on everyone's face and most of all Sonic's.

He turns to a video screen turned to a near dark room, all you could see the a big shadowy bulk waiting quietly inside along with a weird blinking red light. "Not much longer my friend and then you'll be able to have some fun"

There was a happy growl for a response

-

"And now Sam Speed!" A announcer calls out. People cheer as the hot shot racer takes the stage.

"Good evening everyone my name is Sam Speed but I bet you knew that already" He joked which some people laughed at. "But anyway today the new Station Square stock car racing track is open. I know I'm a Formula one racer but for this" He pulled a a white sheet from a sign, which reveled it had Sonic picture next to the track's name "I could not pass up. Welcome to the Sonic Speed Mile, home of the SEGA 400"

People stood up and cheered and whistle as they did the Sam smiles "And here to talk to you is our very own President"

~Cue All Hail The Chief~

A short man with combed white hair takes the podium "Hello my fellow citizens as our host Sam Speed as already reveled after careful consideration it was deicded to name this brand new track after our great hero Sonic." He smiles over the crowd. "I hope generations will come to this place and always have a great time and remember our times here. Thanks to our friends we are going to have a day of relaxation and peace and-"

The President was cut off when a large figure drops down from the sky. It crashes down, it's fur was dark and dense with thick muscles, Razor sharp claws poked though gloves and shoes with a logo on a collar around it's neck. It's pine green eyes had dangerous look in them, the pupils thin as cat's. The wolf tail twitched back and forth filled with tension and excitement. It lets lifts it's long wolf like nose and lets out a echoing roar right in the man's face. People start to panic and leap put their seats. Secret Service raise their weapons at this huge creature but it just snaps at them and picks the President in it's powerful jaws. The man let's out a yell of surprise and called for help.

"What the heck is that thing?" Grandpa and the others looked at the scene below in complete confusion. As the beast easily bats people aside as it makes a mad dash though the crowd still dangling the commander in chief in his mouth.

"It doesn't matter" Tails said quickly "You guys get out of here" "You are not going after alone" Amy held up her hammer.

"I'll be fine Amy, take the others and make sure they get out of here with out getting trampled."

She eyes eyes the two tailed fox then looks back that creature now starting to climb the outer wall. "Fine but if you get hurt you are answering to me, got it?"

Tails looks at the hammer then nods quickly "Got it" Only after that did Amy raced after the others to try and escape in one piece.

-  
>"Unhand me!" The President struggled weakly then he looks down at how high he was "On second though don't let go yet"<p>

"I'm coming Mister President!" A orange blur rammed into the beast sending the man flying from it's jaws. He hit the concrete the roof of the racetrack and was out cold.

Tails glances at them then at his kidnappers "Sonic what's gotten into you? Why are you doing this?"

The transformed hedgehog just growls back and rushes at Tails with his claws extended and jaw wide open. To dodge the fox flies into the air, Sonic leaps into the air snapping his teeth angrily. Then Tails noticed a weird collar around Sonic's neck _ "That's got to be what's making Sonic act like this..."_ He notices the logo and frowns "_Eggman has to be controlling him somehow. Just how to get it off"_

Sonic snarls at his frineds and before he could attack a white blur came out of nowhere and struck him on the side of the head. Sending him flying backwards.

It was Rouge who lands on her feet "Are you ok Tails?" He nods "I'm ok but he's getting back up!" Ponitng to the beast who quickly recovered from the blow.

He rushes again at them, but Rouge scoops up Tails and shoots into the air. She called into the comlink. "Shadow some support would be really helpful right about now!"

"Acknowledge, I'll be there just keep him busy long enough for me to grab the president and then I'll assist you" He answers back.

"Better hurry, this beast is right on our tails, not kidding around here. Rouge out" She flew down and away from the track...With the creature at their snapping heels.

"Rouge" Tails told her "We got to get the collar off of it, that's what's making the guy act like that. It's not him."But she just sighs "I'm not so sure, there's no way to be certain it's not capable of doing this on it's own"

_"That is true"_ The fox sighed to himself. "But at least if we can get it off..."

"We'll give it a shot alright?"

They hear a roar as the beast Sonic burst out from behind them. Rouge flaps her bat wings for a burst of speed and the chase raced though the streets.

R&R Please^^

Sonic's Theme: What I've Done by Linkn Park

*And yes I did call the Racetrack Sonic Speed Mile, home of the SEGA 400.

400 since there are four letters in SEGA. Hey I'm a Sonic and a NASCAR fan ^^


	8. Chapter 6 Lady Rosetta Version

Loud music plays as people and anthros swarm all around the festivities at the grand opening. Food! Music! Air Bounce Castles! A Petting Zoo! Celebrities galore! Anybody and Everybody was turning up for the opening day of Station Square's brand new, national race track.

Chris, his friends, and his family were all there enjoying the sights, sounds, and activities. Even his mom and dad were there, surprising as it sounds. "Oh this is truly a wonderful day out," Chris' mom, Lindsey, beamed, "I finally get to show off my new dress from my latest film in public." "You look great in it, Honey," her husband said, smiling.

"Oh look!" Amy squealed, "Is that Jordan Blare?"

"Where? Where?" Emma looked excitedly, having come as well, "It is! Let's go get an autograph!"

Grandpa Chuck laughs, "Alright, alright, you two. But meet us in the V.I.P box before the ceremony starts," he tells them, handing them a piece of paper, "Here's a map in case you get lost." Amy snatches it quickly, and races off with Emma to get their autographs.

"Do we still have time to go play in the Bouncy Castle?" asks Cream, looking at Chris and Chuck with big eyes while holding her chao, Cheese.

The two nod, and Cream races off to play. Tails and Chris follow her, and join her in the bouncy house.

Knuckles even tries his hand at the hammer game, with Vector as competition. Espio humors Charmy at a game of one-on-one basketball.

Meanwhile, two familiar figures keep a watchful and protective eye on the celebration from a look-out tower on the track grounds.

"Everything looking good, Shadow?" asks a white bat, glancing over at her partner, an ebony hedgehog with streaks of red on his black spines. The hedgehog is currently looking into a pair of G.U.N issue binoculars, scanning over the huge mass of people below.

"Earth to Shadow," she says after a minute, waving a hand in front of the lens. Shadow lowers the binoculars, annoyance showing in his deep crimson eyes, "What Rouge?"

"I asked you a question, but you were so enveloped in your work, you probably didn't hear it," she answers, putting a hand on her hip, and looks back at him with her icy blue eyes.

"Of course I did. But I chose to not answer, and instead continued focus on surveying like we're supposed to. That is our mission: To make sure the president's arrival and appearance go without any problems. And if there are, we are to eliminate them."

"Boy," Rouge sighs, sitting down, "Its all 'missions' with you. Come on, enjoy the view... At least smile a bit, this is a celebration after all. Not another random recon assignment like usual."

"Sure," Shadow turns back to the crowd, "I'll smile after the president makes his speech."

"Well, it's a start, I guess," she says, shrugging. Both agents sit and continue to watch for any signs of trouble…Though trouble shall come anyway, despite their efforts.

"Decoe, Bocoe, is our 'surprise' ready yet?"asks Doctor Eggman as he grins from his new Eggfort 3.4, high above the scene below.

The yellow bot, Decoe, looks over the monitors, "Just about ready, Doctor. Bocoe is going over some last minute checks to make sure it's all ready for your wondrous plan."

"Yes, heh heh, my great plan," sneers Eggman, as he looks out the window. The doctor couldn't wait to see the looks on everyone's face, most of all, Sonic's.

He turns to a video screen, which shows a near dark room. All that can be seen is the large bulk of a dark form waiting quietly within the shadows. A faint, blinking red light is the only illumination on the shape.

"Not much longer, my friend, and then you'll be able to have some fun," says Doctor Eggman.

There is a deep, growling chuckle in response….

"And now, Sam Speed!" an announcer calls out. People cheer as the hotshot racer takes the stage.

"Good evening, everyone! My name is Sam Speed, but I bet you knew that already," He jokes, which some people laugh at. "But anyway, today, the new Station Square national stock car racing track is to be opened. Now, I know I'm a Formula one racecar driver and all, but for this occasion," He pulls a white sheet down from a large sign behind him, revealing on it the track's new name, along with a picture of Sonic, "I could not pass up such an opportunity. Welcome to the Sonic Speed Mile, home of the SEGA 400!"

People stand up, cheering and whistling. As they do, Sam smiles, "And here to speak to all of you is our very own, Mr. President!"

~Cue All Hail The Chief Theme~

A short man with combed white hair takes the podium, "Thank you, Sam Speed! Hello my fellow citizens! As our host, Sam Speed, has already revealed, after careful consideration, it was decided that this brand new track would be named after our great hero, Sonic the Hedgehog," He smiles, "I hope future generations will come to this place, and always have a great time, and remember our great times here.

"Thanks to our new friends, we are going to have a day of relaxation and peace and-"

The President is cut off when a large figure drops down from the sky. It creates a crater as it lands in front of the president on all fours.

The figure has dense, dark fur, with thick, rippling muscles hiding beneath. Razor sharp claws poke though it's black gloves and boots. There is also a collar around its neck, which carries a familiar logo on it. The figure's sharp, emerald green eyes, with piercing black slits for pupils, contain a dangerous gleam within. Its wolf-like tail twitches back and forth, filled with tension and excitement.

It suddenly lifts its wolf-like muzzle, letting out a great roar right in the poor president's face. People start to panic and leap out of their seats. Secret Service agents quickly raise their weapons at the huge creature. It just snaps at them, and then picks the President up in its powerful jaws by the back of his shirt collar. The man lets out a yell of surprise, and calls for help.

"What the heck is that thing?" cries Grandpa Chuck, as he and the others stare at the scene below in complete confusion. The beast easily bats people aside as it makes a mad dash though the crowd, still dangling the commander in chief from its mouth.

"It doesn't matter!" Tails says quickly, "You guys have to get out of here!" "You are not going after that thing alone!" Amy holds up her hammer.

"I'll be fine, Amy! Just take the others, and make sure they get out of here without getting trampled!"

Amy eyes the two tailed fox, then looks back that creature, now starting to climb the outer wall. "Fine."She finally replies, "But if you get hurt, you are answering to me! Got it?"

Tails looks at the hammer, gulps, and quickly nods, "Got it!" Only after that does Amy race after the others to try and get out in one piece.

"Unhand me!" yells the President, struggling weakly. He then chances a look down at how high he was, "On second thought, don't let go yet!"

"I'm coming, Mister President!" An orange blur rams into the beast, sending the man flying from its jaws. The President hits the concrete roof of the racetrack observation deck, and goes unconscious.

Tails glances at him then at his kidnapper, the creature, "Sonic! What's gotten into you? Why are you doing this?"

The transformed hedgehog just growls back, and rushes at Tails with his claws extended and jaw wide open. The two-tailed fox flies into the air to dodge his friend's charge. Sonic leaps into the air, snapping his teeth angrily.

Tails then notices a weird collar around Sonic's neck, "That's got to be what's making Sonic act like this," Thinks Tails, "Eggman must be controlling him somehow." Tails dodges another attack, "Now, just how do I get it off?" The two-tailed fox tries to fly behind Sonic and grab the collar, but Sonic swats him down with a huge clawed hand. Tails falls to the ground next to Sonic, thankfully with only minor bruises from impact.

Sonic snarls at his friend, but before he can attack again, a white blur comes out of nowhere and strikes him straight on in the head, sending the werehog flying backwards.

Rouge lands on her feet next to the fox, who is getting up, "Are you ok Tails?" He nods, "I'm ok, but he's getting back up!" he shouts, pointing to the beast who is quickly recovered from the blow. Sonic snarls at them, and charges again.

(My Part)

He rushes again at them, but Rouge scoops up Tails and shoots into the air. She called into the comlink. "Shadow some support would be really helpful right about now!"

"Acknowledge, I'll be there just keep him busy long enough for me to grab the president and then I'll assist you" He answers back.

"Better hurry, this beast is right on our tails, not kidding around here. Rouge out" She flew down and away from the track...With the creature at their snapping heels.

"Rouge" Tails told her "We got to get the collar off of it, that's what's making the guy act like that. It's not him."But she just sighs "I'm not so sure, there's no way to be certain it's not capable of doing this on it's own"

"That is true" The fox sighed to himself. "But at least if we can get it off..."

"We'll give it a shot alright?"

They hear a roar as the beast Sonic burst out from behind them. Rouge flaps her bat wings for a burst of speed and the chase raced though the streets.


	9. Chapter 7

The chase keeps going for what felt like forever. The bat and the fox, with the beast in pursuit, a force of rage and fury right at their heels.

He is close, so close to them, so close to crushing them in his jaws...Suddenly, the noise stops, and Rouge and Tails can no longer hear their pursuer. It is as if he'd simply vanished.

That's never a good thing. Rouge stops and listens, "I don't hear anything" "Me either," whispers Tails, shivering as Rouge puts him on his feet. Their huge ears shift at every sound, their hearts race, their eyes shoot around, looking for the creature that's after them.

This pleases Sonic, watching them from the undergrowth he had hidden in. The beast could hear their hearts race, and smell the intoxicating scents of sweat and fear. It excites him, sensing the adrenaline running though their veins.

They were afraid- good.

"Think it ran off?" Rouge asks. Tails shivers, "I don't know. If it did, then why?"

Sonic edges closer with the silence and liquid movement of a feline. The beast then launches his massive form from the darkness, tackling Rouge to the ground. Tails lets an echoing scream of surprise and horror.

The beast's weight pins Rouge down. She wriggles uselessly in an attempt to free herself, "Get off of me!- Oh, gross!" She exclaims, as drool lands on her face. Sonic is going to do it. He may have failed to get the President, but killing one of the heroes might make his master just as happy.

In excitement, he lifts his head in an echoing howl, then looks down at the G.U.N Agent with murderous glee in his eyes. His jaws open as he goes for the kill. Rouge closes her eyes in fear, thinking that this was it.

The beast suddenly lets out a roar of surprise, and his grip on Rouge dissipates. Rouge and Tails look to see Shadow facing off against the beast. "About time you got here Shadow," Remarks Tails, as helps Rouge to her feet. She rubs her shoulders.

Shadow doesn't acknowledge them, keeping his focus on his opponent. The beast snarls at him. This black hedgehog had gotten in the way of his hunt, and now this little pest is going to pay. Sonic growls and bares his fangs, standing up to his full height, trying to intimidate Shadow. But the black hedgehog is unfazed, making Sonic even angrier.

"Shadow! Try to do damage to that collar around its neck! I think that it's a mind control device of some sort!" Tails informs him. Shadow nods slightly, but just slightly.

The transformed hedgehog rushes at the ultimate life form, and in a single leap would gotten to him. But his prey was gone….What? It was just here a second ago! Sonic's head and ears shoot around rapidly, trying to locate the small hedgehog. No one was that fast, not unless he allowed it.

Nothing...Now he is starting to get a little nervous. Prey shouldn't be able to do that on him, just run for the thrill of the chase, this wasn't right.

His heart beats rapidly, and his ears listen for even the smallest sounds. But he cannot detect Shadow, there isn't the rustling of leaves, and even the wind seems to be holding its breath in anticipation and suspense.

WHAM! Shadow comes out of nowhere, and rams his metal plated shoes into Sonic's face. The sudden attack sends him sprawling into the dirt.

Shadow wasted no time to let him recover. "Chaos, Spear!" He called out, aiming a bolt of Chaos energy at the beast's neck.

The spear hit its mark. KAAZZET!

Sparks fly out of the now damaged collar. The spear had broken part of the collar that controlled the energy flow.

"Raaaahhh!" The beast falls to the ground, writhing in pain as he is being shocked by the collar. He whimpers, and claws at it in a vain attempt to get free. Volts are racing though him as Eggman's collar sparks, going haywire. All he wants now was that cursed thing off of him. He will worry about what trouble he may be in for letting it get damaged later.

Tails races over to Sonic, "We have to help! It's hurting him!" Tails tries to grab the collar, but his hands recoil back in reflex from a shock of electricity. "Come on! Don't just stand there you two, help me!"

The G.U.N agents look at each other. They don't understand the fox's determination to help the monster that tried to kidnap the President and attacked them.

"Come on!" Tails snapped at them. The two agents finally come over, and kneeled down next to him. "What do you need us to do?" Asks Shadow.

Tails quickly looks the collar over, "We don't have time to take it off, but we might be able deactivate it. Shadow, try to drain some of the power out of it."

"Got it," Shadow puts his hands over the beast, which begin to glow as he siphons the harmful energy out. Slowly, the beast starts to relax as the painful electric shocks start to subside.

Tails lets out a sigh of relief, "We're getting it." The creature's breathing starts to ease as well. Shadow and Rouge smile. "Ok let's try and get it off now."

"Back away from the monster. We'll handle it from here." The group looks up to see that they are surrounded by a large group of G.U.N shock troops. All of the troops are armed with guns, and covered in armor.

"Wait! Don't do anything! He didn't mean to do what he did! It was Doctor Eggman using a control collar on him!" Orders Shadow.

"That's not for us to decide. We're under ours own orders to take it in," One of the solders said.

Shadow frowns, "Just hold on a minute-" "Sorry, Agent Shadow, we have our orders."

They continue to argue back and forth.

The beast's eyes flutter open, What's going on...? Where had the pain gone? Groggily, he turns his head towards the sounds of the heated discussion.

"We should give it the benefit of the doubt! There's evidence that it's actions were controlled by Eggman!" The female bat he had tackled before snaps at a small group of armored men.

"Agent Rouge, but there's no proof saying the creature is not capable of causing destruction on its own." They say back to her.

"C-Captain? S-Sir?" Stutters one of the soldiers. "What?" Huffs another man, the captain. The solider points behind them. The beast is getting to his feet.

Everyone turns their attention to him. He shakes his head, still a bit dazed. When his vision clears, the first thing his eyes spot is a collection of guns aimed at him by the shaking men.

They want to shoot me!. The beast backs away in fear and anticipation of more pain.

"Wait!" The yellow fox tries to calm him, "They won't hurt you! Please don't worry!"

But the beast Sonic simply ignored him, too focused on the weapons at hand. He takes another small step backwards, and in a flash turns and bolts into the woods beyond.

"Come back!"

Tails keeps calling after him to no avail. "See what you've done!" He snapped at the soldiers

Trees fly by like a blur as the beast races as fast as he can though the forest undergrowth, his paw-like hands and feet thumping against the cold, moonlit ground.

Run...run far away and run as fast as possible...

Have to get away...it doesn't matter where…..don't want to be shot at...

"You bots have that signal?" Eggman turns to his robots on screen as he flew in his Eggmobile. He taps his finger impatiently, a frown plastered upon his face. The mission has been a complete failure.

He didn't get the president, nobody was seriously injured, Sonic was a no show, and his creature is right now running off to who-knows-where after his control collar malfunctioned.

But thankfully, his genius mind thought to put that microchip in. Otherwise, he might have had no chance of finding the beast ever again.

"Yes Doctor," Becoe finally answers, "He's moving Northeast rapidly."

"Is the gas and net ready for use?"

"Yes Sir."

Eggman grins, "Good, get yourselves prepared for surgery before we arrive." And with that, he turns off the screen. He going to make sure the same mistakes doesn't happen again...ever...

Sonic keeps running, even through his exhaustion, when suddenly pain shoots though his body. It stops him dead in his tracks, as his whole body shakes. He manages a glance upwards, the sun was slowly peaking out though the tree.

The beastly features start shrink and melt away to softer hedgehog ones.

Sonic howls in agony as he changes. It soon turns to cries and screams as his voice comes back, while his bulky muscles slowly fade away. His bones creak and shrink and his thick fur recedes. Sonic's real mind emerges as the beast's disappears.

"Where... am I? This isn't Eggman's place."

Sonic tries to rise from the dirt, gasping from the exertion of the transformation. But his arms and legs felt weak, so he works hard to lean against a tree.

"How did I end up here? Maybe I escaped or something. Hm...something's around my neck?" His hand reaches up, and feels a strange collar around his neck, "What the heck is this thing?"

He gives it a firm tug, "And it won't come off either. Eggy must of put this on after that little pest of a robot knocked me out."

"Just what was this thing for?"

Then another thought crossed Sonic's mind, "If I escaped that means Eggman's going to be looking for me. I have to keep running and hide until nightfall. He can't find out my secret if I can help it." He tries to get to his feet. His knees wobble and feel like they would buckle at any moment.

"There's no way I'm going to be able to run like this, and I have no idea how long it's been. For all I know he could be right overhe-" He stops short when his ears pick up the faint humming of the Eggmobile "I hate it when I'm right"

Sonic looks left and right, trying to figure out what to do. With Eggman so close he wasn't sure if it would be safer to run or hide. If he runs the doctor might be able not be able to follow and he could put some distance between them. But then again his legs still felt weak, so that won't work.

Hiding hardly was a option either, that would be just asking for Eggman to find him. What could he do?

"If I only could get this stupid chip out of me" Sonic tugs at the collar again "But I can't even get this blasted thing off. How am I even going to get to the chip? Argh..."

"Wait Tails might be able to, that's if I could get to him...But then it's back to the -I can barley walk let alone run- problem"


	10. Chapter 8

With lacking any better ideas Sonic dove into some bushes. Just as Eggman flew overhead.

"I don't get it the signal is coming from around here but where is it?...How good is the range?" Eggman scratched his head asked his bots on screen.

"Around 200 yards, it's nearby somewhere"

"How the heck am I going, going to get out of this one?" Sonic's eyes follow the doctor flying around and around in the air. Carefully crawling though the leaves he has a idea, one he really hates but it's something

"I wonder if this chip works under water" The hedgehog slowly makes his way over to a small pond, carefully glancing around for any signs off Eggman. Luckily there was no signs, but what wasn't lucky was there was nothing he could use to breath underwater.

And he doesn't have the time to look thoroughly for anything. So he grips his nose and slips into the water.

"Ack! Why did I think this was a good idea? A shiver races though him, he goes under the water "What was I thinking?"

Sonic curses himself while at the same time praising the quick thinking of his, Eggman flew overhead at a lost why the signal pretty much disappeared.

Slowly Sonic becomes more and more frantic as he stays down longer. He still was waiting till he was sure Eggman was gone.

"Is this was getting squeezed by a boa feels like? Come on Eggy give up and go before I drowned here!"

He shivers, darkness of the waters felt like it was starting to close in on him. "It's trying to kill me!"

Sonic's deathly fear of water was quickly waning his resolve to stand hidden. His eyes shot up praying to whoever that the doctor would quickly give up soon and leave.

"Can't...hold my breath much longer"

To his great relief everyone, and since we can't just kill the main character of the story like that, we'd also be making this story really-who wrote this? We're seriously breaking the fourth wall here.

Oh wait I'll just skip to this next bit:

Sonic holds his breath but feels his lungs cry out in pain from the lack of fresh air. They wanted oxygen, and the hero was starting to feel a little light headed from it.

He almost didn't notice Eggman finally flying away off, on his search.

To be sure he was gone and not coming back. Sonic waited as long as he could till he burst out of the water.

~Gasp! Cough, cough~ "Any second later, I would of had drowned!"

He crawls to shore and shakes his fur out "At least the cold water has my gotten the feeling back into my legs, I have to get to Tails before Eggy gets the idea to come back"

He glances down at his feet, oh yea...no shoes this is going to make the run so much fun.

And he was right, the bottom of his feet were so raw and sore by the time he made it to Chris's garage.

Sonic limps over and knocks on the back door till to his luck (And the author's choice) Tails opened the door in shock and surprise "Sonic?" He looks around then behind him "Come inside before anyone sees"

"Thank you Tails" Sonic sighed with exhausted relief and goes inside. "But before we talk or do anything else we got one major problem"

"What's that?"

"Eggman's got a microchip in the back of my neck, he's going to come after me sooner or later"

"I can scramble the signal easily for awhile. Anything else?"

"Nope"

Tails nods and leads on to the upper floor and closes the curtains "I'm glad your alright Sonic, I was real worried"

Sonic plops down on a bean bag "What's that Tails?"

"Guess you can't remember"

"Can't remember what?" Sonic sat up in the bean bag "Did Eggman make me do something?"

"He did, yesterday you almost kidnapped the president till me, Shadow and Rouge were able to lead you off . Then Shadow damaged the collar around your neck. That is how I suspect he was control. Then before we could take it off G.U.N showed up and you ran off, after that I don't know"

The hedgehog rubs his head 'I can't recall a thing of that, but why isn't the collar working now even if Shadow damaged it"

"Well I think the collar was configured to your night form, and when you changed back. What little control he had left disappeared and that's why you can remember now"

"Can we get it off?" Sonic asked his friend.

"I'm going to try Sonic" The fox looks though his tools "I have to be quick before my scrambler stops messing with the microchip's signal. But after I get the collar off we might have to get outside help to get that chip out."

"I thought you were going to say that" "You know I'm not a doctor Sonic"


	11. Chapter 9

"Just hold still Sonic, I've just about got this thing off of you" Tails fumbles his screwdriver around in a crack Eggman's control collar had. Burn marks suggested this was the spot where Shadow's Chaos Spear made contact.

"Ok but be careful" Sonic kept still as best he could.

There's a small click as the collar comes off and falls to the ground

"Oh thank god finally" He rubs his neck "That thing is so uncomfortable it's not funny"

Tails picks the collar and some equipment up "Yea but that's just one problem solved, there's still that microchip and Eggman can use it to still find you"

"Yea I know thanks for the reminder" Sonic grumbles "And then if we get that worked out we still have negative energy /night time version of me to deal with"

"That can wait for now. We have to get moving before the signal scrambler wears out. There's a doctor that can remove the chip but let's get there if we can help it before that happens"

"Tails we'll make it, if I take us where we need to go there won't be anything to worry about" Sonic scoops up Tails "Just tell me which way"

"Ok, first start heading downtown Sonic"

"Welcome to Station Square Animal Hospital how may we help you today?" A middle aged brunette greeted the two from behind a desk .

"We're here to talk to Doctor Greg, I'm his friend Tails" He answers her.

The lady nods with understanding "He's in room 203, down the hall to your left and the first door on the right"

"Thank you" Both walked off in the said direction. "So.." Sonic looked at Tails "Why are we going to this guy?"

"Cause Greg's a friend of mine I meet with Chris, he worked as a human doctor before coming here so he would understand our biology best. And he's also been working with me about your hairy problem"

"Well that makes sense, how long does the scrambler have?"

"15 minutes I think"

"Then let's get this done quickly"

Tails turns to the door marked 203 and knocks on the till a grey hair man opens it "Oh Tails good to see you, come in" He steps back for both of them to walk in the office.

"Anything I can offer you and your friend? Water, a can of soda?

"Thanks Greg but this isn't a pleasure visit" Tails told him "You know about the problem with my friend Sonic? Well we got another one and we need your help right now"

"Alright tell me about it"

"There's a chip in the back of my neck, Eggman put it there to track me. Right now Tails is blocking it's signal but that's only going to work for so long." Sonic tapped his neck. "So we have to get it out before he's able to find me"

The doctor nods "If that's true there's no time to lose" He gets to his feet and starts to walk off "Follow me, there's a small surgery room still open, we'll need to get started right away"

"Good another room like this" Sonic grumbled with his ears down "I've had enough of this kind of place"

Greg pulls out some surgeon tools and lays them on a small table "I know you are not up for this but please lay down on that table and we can get started."

Sonic does as he was asked, shivering a little, being reminded about waking up at Eggman's.

"Now Sonic" Doctor Greg held a mask up "I'm not making you fall sleep but I do need to make you drowsy in order to remove that chip out quick and easy"

Tails gives his friend a assuring smile while the hedgehog sighs "Go ahead doc, just so we get this thing done and over with"

"Don't worry it will be over very quickly" The mask was gently placed on Sonic's face. He gives Tails a thumbs up as he starts to get tired "See.. you.. soon"

...

...

"He's coming out of it now"

"Sonic can you hear us?"

Sonic rubs his eyes still not able to see clearly, and mumbles "Yea, everything just sound echoy right now"

"That's the gas wearing off, you should rest for awhile" Sonic looked seeing that it was Doctor Greg talking with Tails by his side, both seemed to have been waiting for him to wake up.

They help Sonic sit up and he notices there was bandages wrapped around his chest and shoulders.

Greg answered before he could ask about it "It went well, we got the chip out with seconds to spare and smashed it right away."

That was a great relief, the hedgehog hero lets out a sigh. Now Eggman won't be able to find him. It was one less thing to worry about. "Now lets go deal with baldy"

"Oh no no, not quite yet. Wait till the gas wears off or other wise you'll be running into walls and everything else."

Sonic grumbles rubbing his eyes, he really wasn't in the mood to wait around anymore. "I'm sick of waiting for things guys. Eggman had captured, used me and it's really time for some payback"

"But he didn't know it was you, going to confront to just asking for him to figure it out, It's a miracle that all this time the doctor hasn't, he had to have done test on you. I'm just baffled" Tails sighed that last part. He understood where Sonic was coming from but acting hastily won't make anything better. The fox felt it was going to make things worst.

Greg nods to him "I agree with Tails, why don't we worry about solving your bigger problem first"


	12. Chapter 10

Greg had driven them home since Sonic still was a bit weak knee from the sleep gas, they had finally removed the tracking chip then destroyed it. Which Tails was very relived about, but it left him worried why Sonic felt so strongly that he had to go up and confront Eggman.

"No I can handle it myself" Sonic pushed of his friend. "Just let me go deal with Egghead"

Tails shook his head "Not yet, you need to rest"

"I'm just going to be up again when I change, what does it matter?"

"Just go lie down." "Fine..." Sonic plops down on window seat in the upper level of the garage, muttering along the way.

The fox looks over the data he gathered over time from the transformation. And rubbed his head, he still couldn't explain how there was all negative energy inside his friend.

He was sure it wasn't forced in at all...But then how did it get there?

Tails sighs "I'll be right back Sonic, please don't leave. I'm just getting something for us to eat"

Sonic nods though his face still seemed a bit irritated.

Tails makes his way into the kitchen. Quickly he goes though the cupboards, just grabbing random snacks and putting them on the counter. All the while thinking about his friend.

"I just wonder why Sonic's bothered. I know what Eggman did but normally he doesn't let it get to him like this"

Picking up a box of crackers the fox sighs. "Could it be possible somehow he's getting worse? All those negative emotions- the frustration Sonic must of gone though. No doubt he was also worried what would happen if the doctor found out who the beast-"

There was a knock at the door, so he goes to see who it is.

"Oh Rouge, Shadow what brings you two here?"

The white bat smiles "Just checking up on you kids, and seeing if you have any news."

"Well she wanted to check up, I was just dragged along" Shadow said. Which Rouge gave him a glare for.

"Then come in, it's just me here right now most of the gang is downtown" Tails stood back to let the two agents step inside and follow him to the kitchen. "Sorry about the mess"

"It's nothing" Both took a seat and watch Tails puts stuff away and in piles.

"So how's the president?"

"He's good, just a bump on the head and also some cuts and bruises"

"Glad to hear that and that you guys were there"

"Thank you"

"..."

All three sat there for a minute or two with out saying a word. When a sudden scream of pain got everyone's attention.

Tails knew right away who it was: Sonic. "I'm coming!"

"Wait, what's going?" Rouge asked but got no answer when Tails raced out of the house and towards the garage. So both her and Shadow followed the fox.

All three of them them stop in shock when they see something so shocking and bizarre.

Sonic was withering on the ground, fangs were growing in his mouth, Tails looks at his friend in utter disbelief. "B-but this shouldn't be happening. N-not yet" Shadow noticed that and his eyes widen when he put together what it meant. He could see Sonic's fur darken and muscles starting to bulged.

He was the monster that attacked before. That's why Tails wanted to help it before.

"What's….URG! ACK! T-Tails what's going on?" Sonic's whole body shook as the fox looked at him in disbelief

Sonic's ears and tail lengthens, becoming more predatory

His arms extends and the talons reappear at the end of his fingers

"I don't know Sonic" Tails shook his head sadly. "Just hold on" "T-trying to"

"What exactly is going on here?" Rouge asked reminding Tails of their presence. He jumps a little, having forgotten them being there. Looking at them he says. "Nothing"

"This is a pretty big nothing" Shadow stated crossing his arms. "There no way you are going to be able to convince us this is nothing to worry about. I think you owe us some answers"

"..." Tails looks back to Sonic. "Not yet."

"Tails I suggest-" Rouge was stopped by him. "I didn't say not but now is not the right time, just wait.

So they waited...till Sonic's change was done. Then was Tails ready to tell them.

How he discovered abnormal levels of dark energy inside Sonic.

His transformation at night due to it.

Being captured by Eggman, then chipped and having the control collar placeed on him.

Then Sonic's escape and them going to have the chip removed. So he couldn't be tracked.

"So the doctor does not know of Sonic's condition?" Shadow questioned putting his hand together and leaning his head on them while keeping his eyes on the two tailed fox.

Tails shook his head. "No, we're lucky on that part."

"And he can't talk like that either?" Rouge glanced the Beast Sonic. He looks back at her then shrugs.

"Yes, I haven't been able to explain that well. I just figure it's part of the transformation." Tails sighs. "Can you please keep this between us? I'm worried about what would happen if anyone else learn of this."

"Very well Tails. But you must let us in more." Shadow said while Rogue added. "You never know we might be helpful."

"Deal."

"What can we do first?"

"Well it would help if you guys keep a eye out for trouble at night. Sonic has to stay here and I have to keep working. So neither of us can show Eggman if does."

"Understood."


	13. Chapter 11

It was the middle of the night...Sonic was hiding up in the room above the garage. He sighs and pulls the brown blanket over him more. And winces when one of his claws pokes him in the shoulder.

_"I'm so tired of being in this body. So sick of not being able to talk. Why do I get subjected to this pain change each night?"_ He gave a hoarse huff, kind of like a dry laugh._ "Oh that's right, I forgot. It happening even earlier now, the sun wasn't even down this time. And neither me or Tails has any sort of clue why!"_

The morphed hedgehog sighs and tosses the blanket off of him and moves over to the bench beside the window. Glancing out of it Sonic thinks about how his other friends don't even know what he was going though. That he has to hide from everyone while they get to walk free.

_"This just bites! I'm inside looking out...I just wish I wasn't forced to turn into-."_ He holds up up massive hands._ "Or at the very least have this thrown on me by Eggman or somebody else. I rather be a hero , just about to stop whatever dastardly plan or doomsday weapon was there. Cock a grin and tease them on a obvious weak spot or hole in their scheme. _(Heh like in Unleashed at all?)_ Then smash their big bot or defeat the monster sent to stop me and save the day again."_

It felt so...just wasn't how things are suppose to be for the hero.

_"But I was used like a tool. that stupid collar...I couldn't fight it at all. It took over my mind and my...my animal instincts. RAH!"_ He punched a wall. _"I'm just so sick of all this! I feel so helpless sitting around waiting for answers."_

Sonic looks at his hand and the wall. Drawing away from it in fear and collapsing to the floor and sobs. "_I can barely even control myself..."_

He felt so overwhelmed and so alone. Isolated from everyone, even to those who know something is going on with him. He needed real answers, and needed them now.

He goes to the window and opens it. _"I'm sorry Tails but I need to do this myself."_ Sonic sends a glance behind him at the room then leaps out the window to the ground.

His enhanced senses kicked into effect. His body leans closer to the ground, ears moved around alert to every sound. His lungs breathed in and took in all the scents and smells around him.

_"Well at least this is pretty cool. I can tell who and what's been here. And get a real good guess at what they were doing."_

Sonic has to remind himself about what he was doing and then he starts running though the ground. It takes a few seconds before he realized his body has shifted even more then before. He was stuck running on all fours, and any tries to run on two...well let's say Sonic's pride wouldn't allow anyone else to see.

(He has no problem standing and walking slowly, as he was at the start of this chapter but running..nope. Another story)

The hero slowly makes his way to the city...Then climbing up a building and makes his way along the rooftops.

**LINE BREAK**

"Nothing!" Eggman slammed his hand into the consol. "Where could the beast have gone?"

Bokun flies up behind the doctor. "It would help if the tracker didn't go off line. Did it run out power?"

"You idiot it can't run out of power!" He growled then let out a sigh. "Just keep the spy cameras working tell me if they see anything."

"Yes sir..." Bokun turns and shrugs at the other two bots before flying off.

Eggman rubs his head. "Maybe I should just move onto my next plan...But it's not worth it was out Sonic to battle."

Where was he anyway?

"He wasn't even there when I attacked the track, even with it being named at him. It should of been named after me. It's not like that hedgehog to be absent when he has the chance to beat me."

He keeps going over everything again and again. And then a thought crosses his mind.

Things suddenly clicked together. Could it,...might it be possible? It would explain so many things, then leave many more questions. He pulls up the files of data on the beast that was gathered in it's time here.

"Now..." Eggman's eyes scan the text and coding. "There's energy signature on file. Let's see if it's similar to this one and if I compare them..." He drags over two icons displaying a image. One label 'Beast' and the other 'D. '

The computer analyzes for a a minute then lets out a : Beep!:

:% 97.6 Percent identical.:

"Oh Ho Ho Ho Ho!" The doctor threw his head back in the air and laughed. "I was right. You thought you could fool me forever, Sonic."

**MORE LINE BREAKS**

Sonic finally stopped for a rest on top of a small apartment building. _"I'm getting nowhere. But at least I'm out and about. I just needed to get outside._" He looked around at the city. It still was a great view of the city. It always made him feel better watching the lights from up high.

And it always reminded him of the first night, right after he and his friends were brought here by chaos control.

That's when he meet Sam Speed and the his team, who chased him along the highway, till he did raced past in a sonic boom and shoot off of the unfinished end of the high.

Wow, was all he could think. What a sight.

It was till he realized he was falling right for a pool. Chris's pool to be exact.

_"I wish I told him the truth that first night..it would be nice to have the others by my side. At least there Tails, not counting Rouge or the Faker who just found out."_

Sonic looks around when he hears a unusual noise then seconds later he just manged to doge a sudden shot that was coming at him.

A growl came from him as Sonic looked around for the source of the attack. And see a familiar Eggmobile making his fur stand on end. "_Eggman...bound to find me sooner or later.."_

"Hello my dear friend." Eggman grinned. "We're missing you back at the base."

_"Well that's great, cause I'm not going."_ The doctor hears a snarl as a response instead of what Sonic was thinking.

"Oh your going with me wither or not you like it or not Sonic."

The beast froze instantly with a expression of complete surprise.

"Oh yes." Eggman's grin grew bigger. "I know it's you. Thought you could fool me forever, ha!"

With that laugh he presses a button and fires at the hedgehog. "Your coming back with me wither or not you want to. Ho ho ho!"

Sonic dodges to the right. _"Great! Now, somehow, he knows it's me! Add that to my list of problems."_ Then he moves to the left and races across the roof tops.

"I need to get to Tails. Before Eggman gets to me."

**A/N**

**Sorry this took so long and is short!**

**So Eggman finally knows!**

**Please send me ideas..I really does help.**


	14. Chapter 12

No matter what Sonic did, he could not shake Eggman. He ducked into every alley, tunnel and warehouse he could to no success.

So head heads to the park and tries to hide again.

"It's no use Sonic, I found a new way of tracking you and this time no chip is needed!" He laughed. "Why don't you just come out quietly. And I promise no one else will get hurt."

_"It's no good, somehow he knows where ever I'm heading."_ Sonic peaked out from a bush he had taken cover in. _"There's no way I'll make it back to Tails before I'm nabbed. I doubt the water trick will work again even if I wanted to do it."_

"I'm coming for you Sonic!"

_"But I have to try. Here goes nothing."_ He takes a deep breath and darts out from his hiding place.

Run Sonic run!

And run he did as fast as he could on all four, keeping only just ahead of Eggman. He was nipping at the werehog's heels.

The hero kept going till he got all the way to Chris's house. By now the others were up hearing odd booming noises from afar. "What's with all the noise?" Cream rubbed her eyes with a yawn, Cheese snoozing on her head..

"I don't know." Chuck went to open the door.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Said Tails.

SLAM! Before Grandpa Chuck could open the door a huge creature comes bursting though. "AHH!"

Ignoring them it races past over to Tails. It let's out a huge whine and looks back to the door. "Something's out there?"

_~Whine~_

"It's Eggman." Chuck said as he peaked though the window.

"No way we're letting that creep in here." Amy pulled out her hammer. "Let me at him."

"Wait Amy stop!" They call to her as she starts to runs out of the house. They just barley keep her from doing so. "Amy no! That's not a good idea."

"Then tell me a good one! Why is Eggman here? Why this thing here? What's going on?"

"I don't know what's going on Amy but charging out like that isn't going to help."

"Tails knows I bet." She glares at the fox. "You've been working in your lab all the time. Being even more secretive then you have when you normally work on projects."

"I just been working on the Tornado." Tails lied.

"Oh yea? Then why did that creature come right in here and run up to you? "

"I-I..."

"Let me guess it's a secret." Amy put her hands on her hips. The others look to Tails as well, all wanting some form of a answer.

"It's not my place to say Amy..."

"Then who's is it then?"

Tails stopped right there and froze. He looked over that the werehog...

Sonic understood then what need to be done, so he simply nodded to his friend. It was time to let the others know.

The fox takes a breath and turns to the others awaiting a answer. "Well it's Sonic place."

"Sonic's?"

"Yes. This 'creature' over here." He says as he walks over to the said person. "Well...this is Sonic..."

They seemed a bit doubtful with their muteness and stares. "What are you talking about Tails?"

"This beast is Sonic."

"That's seem farfetched even though what we've been though." Amy said, clearly not believing what she was just told.

"But it true Amy, it's been him the whole time."

"I still don't believe you."

"Well...I might..." Chris said quietly, earning looks from everyone. The kid's face turned a little red for a second then he glances at the werehog. "I know Tails wouldn't just lie and this would make sense about Sonic running off alot. I want this not to be true but if it is..I'll believe you guys."

"It's nice to know you trust me and Tails so much." Sonic thought. He smiles with a trademark hedgehog grin (Plus fangs).

"Even when the President was..." Chuck sent a question to Tails as he sends a look towards Sonic.

"It was him, Eggman had some kind of control collar on him."

The butler Tanaka spoke up. "Speaking of him, he's still outside." Emma peaks out the window. "Seems to be getting mad we're ignoring him."

"Well let him get mad." Amy gripped her hammer. "We're having a moment here and it doesn't need him. Not that I believe Tails yet or anything but we're still not letting Eggman take anyone away." Part of her wanted the creature to be Sonic, just to know he was near her. But not like this, if it was him...She just hoped it was not true as much as she tried to denied. Tried to pretend looking at those dark pine green eyes didn't feel like looking into Sonic's. If it wasn't her hero, sighing to herself, she still wasn't giving him up. None liked the fact that the doctor was out there still demanding the beast over and over.

Everyone else was dealing with their own thoughts.

"We still need to get rid of Eggman, whether the beast here is Sonic or not. we're not handing him over." Well they could agree on that.

"Hey I'm still out here!" Eggman yelled. He knew the hedgehog was in there and wanted him now. Why where they ignoring him?

"Should we just go in there?" One of his two bots asked.

"We wouldn't have to if they just hand him over."

"So what are we going to do doctor?"

"Wait here they come doctor!"

"Finally." He looks down seeing Amy and Tails coming out of the house. "Where is the creature?"

"He's not going with you Eggman."

"I suggest you hand him over right now."

"No thanks." Amy gripped her hammer while glaring up at him. "Don't make me use this on your heads."

"N-Not necessary, we just want what we came for and we'll leave."

**~~~~~Due to a lack of ideas, we skip to a few minutes later~~~~ (Anyone wants to write the battle, feel free to)**

Eggman's bots were scattered everywhere trashed, many sporting hammer dents and deep slashes.

Amy pants. "That wasn't too hard."

Eggman turns around and flees. "I'll be back for him yet!"

_"Whatever."_ Sonic while rolling his eyes and snorting. The two of them turn and head back inside.

Everyone was in the living room, waiting, worried.

"Your alright!" Cream beamed and hugged Amy.

"We gave that Eggman a real lesson." The pink hedgehog hugged her back.

"We were so worried." Chuck smiled and he went to lock the door, just for his peace of mind. "He should come around for a bit."

Ella noticed that Sonic had a few cuts and brought out a frist aid kit. She puts it down next to him, but before she could clean the wounds. The werehog had started to lick them, instincts telling him to do so. He kept going till he felt that he did a well enough job.

"Wow they look better then before." Emma commented as she put light bandages on.

Sonic smiled at her, his tail also wagging just a bit.

"How did this happen?"

The werehog looks down with a grunt.

"He can't talk in that state." Everyone turned their attention to Tails. "I'm not quite sure why, but he can't."

"Well how is he like this?"

"I can tell you how but.." Tails sighs and leans a little back on the chair he was sitting on. "Why is still beyond me."

"What do you know?"

"That Sonic's body for some unknown reason has abnormal amounts of dark energy, causing this bestial change every night. And taking away his ability to talk."

"So that's why he's been running off so much lately." Chris mumbled to himself.

"And I also found that the energy levels are slowly growing over time."

"That's bad right?"

The fox nods. "Though the only thing that has happened so far, is that Sonic transformed around a hour earlier in the evening."

Sonic wanted to say something about it being harder to walk up on two feet but only lets out a _'wuff'_ instead of words. His ears went down again and he lays down, with his head on the large more paw like hands.

"It okay Mister Sonic." Cream leaned over and petted the top of his head. It did make him feel..a little better, shown by a wagging tail. It was nice to know she wasn't scare of him, but he still wasn't quite sure how the others felt. It was easy to see that they were curious although they also seemed a bit uneasy around the werehog.

Was it cause they knew it was Sonic?

Were they worried about him? Or afraid?

Angry that they weren't told about this sooner?

He wondered about all of that and a few others things while Tails kept up the explanation and answering questions when they came along. Soon the exhausted Sonic dozed off.

**~LINE BREAKY!~**

The sun creeps though the windows off the Throndyke's manor, gliding across the room till it reached a sleeping blue hedgehog on a couch. His chest moves peacefully up and down underneath the green blanket thrown over him. Well that was until the sunbeam decided to stop right on his eye lids, waking up out of dreamland.

"Curse you sun, I was sleeping here. Five more minutes.." Sonic pulls the cover over his head, hoping to go back to sleep.

Wait..the sun..that means...

He throws the covers off. Normal again! Thank whoever, he didn't care!

"Good old me." He gets up and smiles. "And how do I miss my sweet voice." Now he could tell the other what happened last night. Well...their sleeping still so he figure he better go grab something to eat.

Off to the kitchen the hedgehog goes.

When he arrives, a bowl of cereal and milk is quickly dispensed. Then it's put on the table where Sonic sits down ready to eat.

But he finds when the spoon was put in his mouth..."Hack!~ Yack!" He spits it out all over. "What's wrong with this stuff?" The date says it was still good and it couldn't have been stale with the lid closed.

But still the hedgehog didn't like the taste, so he settled on making some bacon.

The smell alone while cooking was making his mouth water. The grease popped and sizzled in the black pan. He had half a mind to just snatch them up and eat them as is.

Nearly did too. His arm was reaching out and the fingers primed to grab the meaty goodness. Just a little bit closer...

"Good morning Mister Sonic." Cream and Cheese raced in and Sonic jerked his hand back. "Oh morning you two."

"Your making breakfast?"

"Yep, do you want some?"

"Yes please!" "Chao chao!"

He chuckles. "Well get some plates and I'll dish it out."

"Let's make pancakes too!" The little rabbit went to the cupboards.

"That's a good idea." Sonic said though the thought for some reason made him feel odd. What wrong with good old meat?

Soon the other woke up and came to get something to eat as well. They sure were happy to see Sonic as himself again. And took the chance to ask all the questions that were left last night.

"Whoa whoa guys one at a time." Sonic held his hands up, motioning to them to slow down.

"Does it hurt to change?"

"Well the first time was the worse but not as much as it used to. But it still does."

"Oh..."

"But hey there's some good things about hairy me." Sonic smiled a little. "I can see, smell and hear way better then I could before. And I'm stronger too, even if I'm slower..."

"Maybe Knuckles would arm wrestle to see just how much."

"Maybe. I'd love to see the look on his face when I beat him."

"I wonder if it would be like Eggman's at all when we sent him packing."

"Hey that reminds me. About last night.." Sonic looked down at his plate. "I'm sorry about not telling you guys. I was hoping it was something me and Tails were going fix quickly and be done and over with. i didn't mean for anything to happen..didn't mean to attack the president, not anyone.."

"We know Sonic..." Chuck put down his glass of juice. "Tails told us about the collar after you fell asleep. Your not at fault, don't think that way."

"It was that jerk doing all of that, not you Sonic." Amy gave him a smile. "You could never."

"Thanks Amy." Sonic smiled till he remembered something. "Eggman knows it's me now. Before he didn't, but last night he said right to my face that he did."

"Then it is a good idea if you stay here, if someone's with you. He's less likely to try anything."

"And don't worry about Station Square." Amy said. "We'll handle it."

Sonic nods, he knew they would do a great job. "Yea..it's for the best."

"I'll even make all the Chil Dogs you want." Ella said.

"That would be nice."

**More line breaks! This is a story were everything is made up and the line breaks don't matter.**

Eggman threw a wrench at the wall. "Grrr!"

He nearly had Sonic! The hedgehog was right there and he couldn't get him! Tossing a few more things around clams him down after awhile.

Fine if he couldn't have him now he'd wait. Wait till the time was right and then snatch the little blue pest up.

"Decoe and Bocoe!" He called out for his two bots, both who came as quickly as they could. "Yes Doctor Eggman?"

"I have some ideas, we have a lot of work to do."

**Oh noes! What's Eggman thinking of now?  
><strong>

**Sonic is getting more attracted to meat, but hey. Bacon does that to everyone. Who can blame him?  
><strong>

**Read and Reveiw, as always also send any thought and ideas to me. Everything helps.**

And yes I do have a rough idea of what I want to happen next.


	15. Chapter 13

Sonic let out a bored yawn and glanced yet again at a clock on the wall. "Man..I think the clock is going slow."

It's only been all most two days since Sonic's friends learned about his transformation problem. Since then Chuck started working with Tails to hopefully find a cure, while they haven't succeeded yet. Together they were sure too.

Well frankly he'd just be happy with a way to change back and forth at will.

Though there's something he'd like to be rid of. Most of it he hadn't told the other, so not to worry them.

Well first and biggest of all was food. He was almost unable to eat anything else besides meat. Or very least what ever was for breakfast, lunch or dinner had to have a large percentage of some form of meat. Oh thank god that Chili Dogs were in that range. Sonic wouldn't know what to do if he couldn't eat his favorite meal ever.

When it came to things that weren't meat..well...

Let's say either he spat it right out as soon as he could. Or..he wasn't able to hold it down long.

Not the best experience...

The minor things were just small changes in his behavior that he normal catches. Like using on of his legs to itch a ear. Or if he spotted a rabbit though the window, the urge to chase after if bothered him.

The most embarrassing was the one everyone knew about. He was a suck for belly rubs and any sort of petting. Amy also found out if you get a certain spot right in the chin, doesn't matter if it was night or day. Sonic just go limp, laying there on the floor.

That got everyone laughing. Even Shadow, who was over for a update, had a smirk on his face.

Sonic looks around the living room. Man was he bored! Even though Eggman hadn't tried anything since two nights ago, they weren't permitting him to go outside. Not even the small distance from the house to the garage.

For a high speeding hedgehog it was a horrible situation.

"Forty four bottle of cola on the wall, Forty four bottle of cola, take one down pass it around, Forty four bottle of cola on the wall...Forty three bottle of cola on the wall, Forty three bottle of cola, take one down pass it around, Forty three bottle of cola on the wall..._~Sigh~_."

There was nothing to do!

And there was nothing on tv, not on any of the channels. (And he did go though all 300+)

"_~Sigh~_."

He lays his head back.

Bbbboooorrrreeeedddddd!

The hedgehog just swatted a fly away without a care.

He only had the radio, though he got bored of that fast too.

_*~Radio~ "Try- you try to get to know me.  
>But the one you want, I won't be.<br>I'm half the man that you think that I have been."_

At least this had a nice beat, easy to tap you foot too.

_~Radio~ "My- The words are full of nothing.  
>Still you search for something.<br>In the moments that I've probably forgotten._

Oddly he found the song very fitting and sang along with it. Wishing he had a guitar to play along with.

But then...there was a smell.

Sonic got to his feet, it was nearby his nose knew it. So he looks around for the source. Sniff sniff sniff, oh where are thou tantalizing smell?

Baccccoonnn where are you?

Finally he finds it out side the front door walk way, but he failed to notice it sitting all alone on a plate.

I just know you readers are just yelling to him, trying to find a way to tell the hungry hedgehog that is a clearly a trap. But sadly there's little you can do. Being so engrossed in the juicy piece of meat that was calling to Sonic, he fails to hear you.

CLANG! Went a thick steal cage as it fell out of nowhere once Sonic had reached the plate.

"What the?" He grabs the bars. "Hey let me out!"

Decoe and Bocoe, Bokkun come out from behind a bush. "We did it!"

"Doctor Eggman is going to be so proud of us."

"You botheads better let me go." Sonic growled.

"Sorry no can do, we got orders to bring you in."

Great...the one time they get something right...

Eggman chuckled seeing the trapped hedgehog in the cage. "Oh oh, finally got you Sonic and this time your not getting out."

Sonic gave him the best death glare he could. Just making Eggman laugh more, both knew the hero was going no where.

"Now now don't look so upset Sonic, this isn't going to be like last time." The doctor leans closer to the cage with a grin on his face. "In fact it's going to be worse for you and better for me."

"Shove off Egghead." Sonic growled and bared his teeth.

"That's no way to treat your soon to be master."

"I'd never serve you."

"Soon those words will have little meaning my dear foe." Eggman smiled and started giving the bots instructions.

Sonic kept glaring. "Well what does that mean?"

"Have you not noticed anything about your transformation?

"There's a lot to notice. Just tell me what you mean?"

"I'm sure your aware now of earlier changes?"

"How did you-" "Let me finish now. The meat was a trap but it was also a test to see how much your new form was affecting you mentally. And it seems my guess was right."

Sonic scoffed. "Whatever, you mustache is on too tight again."

"Oh you think so?" A piece of extra bacon was waved in front of the cage, Sonic quickly tired to reach his arm though the bars to grab it. "See?"

"I hate you."

"Not for long. Decoe and Bocoe!"

"Yes sir?"

"Take our guest here back to the environment room. We begin work in a few hours."

A little bit later. Decoe and Bocoe drop Sonic back in the room with the cave, the one that they had put him in the last time. The cage door opened letting Sonic out, the two bots raced out before that and a hand from the ceiling took the cage away as soon as the occupant was gone.

"Great I'm back here again." And this time he felt he wouldn't be so lucky escaping. And Sonic already knew there wasn't a way he could get out of this room, having checked everyone inch of it the time before.

So he goes into the small den and sits down. How as he going to get out of this one?

"Has anyone seen Sonic?" Tails asked the others. "He's not in the living room where I saw him last."

Ella looks in the kitchen. "He's not here either."

So the others start looking around the house for the hedgehog. And soon came to realize that he was missing.

"It must of been Eggman." Amy frowned. "I knew we shouldn't have left him alone."

"We didn't want to make Sonic feel more like a prisoner in this house." Tails pointed out. "Right now we need to work on a way to find them."

***Darker Side of Me by Veer Union**

**Oh no! Sonic's been captured again! Read and review! And suggestions will be nice.  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 14

Two days later...

Sonic sat back against the entrance of the cave. What was taking his friends so long? It should be easy to find him and plan a recuse.

He was getting even more bored then he was at Chris's house. And in the wood like environment of this fake habitat was making it harder to ignore the animal urges. Even when he was his hedgehog self.

Like what was going on right now, while Sonic was thinking he didn't even notice that one of his legs was scratching a itch on a ear.

Eggman watched though a hidden camera in a tree nearby. "Just as I predicted. His transformation is slowly affecting his mind and soon the changes will come to be too far gone to reverse."

"Doctor."

He turns around to see Decoe and Bocoe. "What is it?"

"We got what you wanted." Decoe held up a cardboard box marked 'Live Animals'

"Excellent." Eggman smiled. "Now I want you to skip the hedgehog's lunch, wait till the evening and his transformation is done. Then you let the 'surprise' loose."

"Yes Sir."

"And make sure Bokkun doesn't find it and set it free."

Both bots nods.

"When's that poor excuse for lunch coming?" Sonic tapped his foot. "I know the food stinks but it's better then nothing. ."

Man did he miss Chili Dogs...he drew a picture in the dirt and looked at it. There was a grumble and grow of his stomach just agreeing as well.

"And some chips, cookies and soda would be great too." Each of them were drawn on the ground. "Man...I'm wishing I was stuck in the house, at least I could snack there anytime I wanted. I could cook up some bacon too." Sonic brushed away the other food and drew it down then stared.

**Hours pass...**

Sonic had to go though his transformation yet again.

It still was painful but...

It didn't seem to hurt as much as it did...Each change brought less and less pain at the cost on occurring earlier and earlier.

_"And sooner or later.."_ Sonic grumbled resting his head in his hands, being careful of his claws. _"I'm going to be stuck as this hairy thing."_

What was the poor guy going to do.

He sighs and lays back down in the dirt, with nothing to do and no plan...

~"Sir he's changed"~

~"Then let out the surprise."~

_"What was that?" _Sonic's eyes shot up, there was a small noise nearby.

Was it Eggman? Or the bucket heads with the food he's been waiting for?

Whatever it was it was coming closer, that's when Sonic's senses turn on and curiosity kicks in.

The instincts flowed into his body in a torrent of pent up emotions, like a river breaching a dam that had been holding it back. Sonic could do nothing to stop it. As frightened as he was by this new force fighting to wrest away control from him, Sonic felt himself becoming more curious. Not only was he interested in the enticing aroma he'd detected, but he wondered what it would feel like to simply give in to his animal urges. He'd been fighting them for so long and was admittedly growing tired of the constant struggle. _"Besides"_, he told himself,_"I don't even know what will happen. Maybe it won't be that bad."_The werehog didn't bother to notice that his thoughts were already being influenced. A tiny, yet persistent, voice encouraged Sonic to let go and simply allow his transformed self to do what came natural to him.

Without another thought about the consequences, Sonic gave himself over to his instincts.

Sonic's sensitive nose quivered and the werehog lifted himself up slightly on his toes to get a better whiff of the scent that had caught his full attention. A host of images flashed through his mind. First a fuzzy image of a tree came up, followed shortly by an image of the grass around him, then the cave. Confused, Sonic tried to figure out the reason for the mental slideshow as his body continued to sniff the air. As he inhaled again, the werehog realized he was automatically matching images to whatever scents his nose detected. Suddenly, Sonic pictured a rabbit. He could pick up the subtle musk of the hare as well as the stink of its anxiety at being released in an unfamiliar territory.

The werehog's long tongue rolled across his fangs and mouth, moistening his lips in anticipation. Already a pool of saliva had built up. Sonic had been feeling the steady cramping pain that accompanied hunger but now it increased ten-fold as another wave of rabbit scent entered his nostrils. It growled and gurgled to remind the werehog that it was running on empty and needed to be filled soon.

Sonic noticed that the rabbit's odor had diminished and he felt a pang of disappointment that it had left. Dropping onto all fours, Sonic sample a few quick sniffs to determine the rough direction in which the scent had been coming from then quickly and silently dashed away into the forest. He couldn't let the bunny escape.

Weaving through the undergrowth and brambles that littered the dim forest floor, Sonic maintained his heading, guided by the scent. He'd mentally tuned out all other smells to avoid distractions. The werehog's excitement mounted. The odor had grown far stronger and despite the rabbit's nervousness, it wasn't afraid meaning it hadn't detected the werehog's strong aroma. He knew that ignorance wouldn't last. Sonic had been living in this habitat long enough that his scent would be all over the place.

The only reason the bunny hadn't discovered his presence yet was because this was an unfamiliar environment for it and it wasn't used to the new scents and sights. It would adjust soon and figure out that it wasn't alone.

Sonic's sharp eyes sighted a metal cage lying partially hidden beneath a tree nearby. He slowed and stopped. Cautiously, he approached warily in case the fat human or his mechanical helpers, which would mean it could be a trap, had placed this device there. Sonic couldn't smell the human's noxious aroma though. However, the cage reeked of the rabbit's scent. It had been in this cage then released. He saw that the dirt around the trap had been disturbed and a set of footprints to and from where it lay. He easily put two and two together and realized that the rabbit had been delivered then freed for him to hunt.

The werehog snarled in frustration then crushed the cage with a fist. He wanted to hunt, not to be fed. Sonic toned out the rabbit's scent, which was weakening again, and turned his back to the ruined cage and moved to return to the cave and rest. His stomach grumbled again. Sonic clutched at his empty gut weakly and turned his nose back to the direction he'd been headed. He could now see a small set of tracks leading from where the cage had sat off into the woods. That was where the scent was coming from. The werehog had become too hungry to stave off feeding any longer just to sate his pride. Food came first right now.

Sonic picked up the trail where he'd left off and continued to pursue his prey through the maze of trees. The werehog recalled that the stream lay in this direction. He mentally berated himself for not guessing earlier that the rabbit would head for water to sate its thirst having been caged for what most likely had been a long time.

He didn't have to travel much farther before his ears discerned the familiar sound of water gushing over rocks and splashing against branches or other obstructions that had fallen into the creek. Sonic's eyes were nearly watering with how strong the hare's aroma was now. It was very close.

Sonic moved swiftly and with uncanny silence considering his size until he reached a leafy bush that offered a view of the clearing the stream ran through. His fur coat kept the leaves that brushed against him from making any noise as he hid inside the bush. Slowly, Sonic parted a branch and peered out of his lookout.

By the edge of the stream a tiny trickled of water broke off from the main flow and ran into a small puddle. A grey rabbit sat calmly at the puddle, sipping a few drinks. It was well fed and it's body showed that well. Sonic could make out the lines that defined its strong back legs and there were no ribs showing on its sides that were most likely thick with fat.

The werehog remained motionless, enjoying the sensation of stalking his first meal. Sonic decided not to break the moment and instead to wait and revel in this new feeling for a bit longer.

Suddenly the rabbit raised its head and sniffed the air. It froze instantly.

Sonic immediately detected the shift in the small forest creature's odor as the powerful stench of fear became dominant. It knew he was here.

The werehog's hunting instincts kicked into overdrive at the thought that his prey might get away before he could make his move. Sonic growled and broke cover. His strong legs carried him half the distance to the rabbit with one leap and from there he dashed towards his prey.

Surprised by the appearance of the monstrous predator, the rabbit scrambled to flee but slipped up in the mud. This would be its last mistake.

Sonic reached the rabbit before it could get its feet back under it. He slashed at the creature and felt his long claws hook under the fur on its back then continue to pierce into it until he struck the spinal chord. Still snagged on Sonic's claws, the rabbit was helpless as it continued to flail violently. The werehog picked up the rabbit and threw it against a nearby tree. Its small skeleton shattered upon impact and the hare died instantly.

The werehog didn't pause to see if the rabbit indeed was dead as hunger overruled all thoughts of what he'd just done. Sonic fell upon the creature's carcass. His fangs easily tore into the rabbit's meat. He tore off the front leg, chewed a few times, and then swallowed it whole, bone and all. The second front leg followed shortly.

As he continued to devour the rabbit, Sonic felt his hunger lessening slightly. However his desire for the meat increased. He wanted more of this. His body was weak and he needed nourishment no matter what it came from.

Sonic's hands became slick with blood. The remainder of the carcass slipped from his hands and landed with a sickening splat on the dirt. Annoyed, the werehog reached down for the body then stopped.

A pair of tiny eyes stared lifelessly at him. Even in death the rabbit's face remained frozen in the last emotion it had experienced as its life was taken from it. It looked both surprised, and fearful. Sonic couldn't help but notice the look of innocence. This rabbit had been thrust into a cage, taken from its home, then released into Sonic's cage to feed on. It hadn't had a chance. This irritated Sonic's predator instincts. He wanted a fair hunt, not to be handed food.

That wasn't what bothered him most though. Sonic's conscious began to surface and he examined the corpse with eyes that weren't clouded by hunger. In that rabbit's innocent face, Sonic was reminded of Tails. His horror mounted at what he'd done.

Sonic stepped back from the rabbit but couldn't tear his eyes away from the bloody mess. He realized that this easily could have been Tails or any other of his friends.

That tiny growl piped up in his mind again whispering to him, tempting him to finish off what little remained of the carcass. Then it urged him to find more food. His stomach growled. Sonic saw his hands. His claws were painted with a fresh coat of gore and the light fur on his hands had been dyed red. _What's wrong with me!? What am I doing?!_

The werehog forced himself to run. He didn't care where he ran he wanted to get as far away from his guilt as he could. Instinct guided him towards the only safe place he knew, the cave.

**Thank you Thillofthehunt for writing the hunting scene you did great!**

***Darker Side of Me by Veer Union just may be the theme song for this fanstory**

**Please send me ideas..Read and Reveiw!**

**I'm also thinking of doing cover art, or looking for someone who would for me.**


	17. Chapter 15

Sonic quickly reached the cave. He went inside and curled into a big fluffy ball, _"I k...killed it... "_ He couldn't even look at this hand. _"How could I do that?"_

It was a mistake, a horrible mistake he couldn't take back. As much as he pushed off the thought, it came back anyway. First the innocent rabbit, then he could see his friends just like that. Tails, Chris, Amy, everyone...

Sonic whimpers and he curled up tighter. _"No ... I can't ... I didn't mean to kill it..."_

But he still had done it, there was now blood on his hands. Something he had sworn never to make happen.

He felt sick to his stomach, which threatened to bring back up the parts of the hare that had just been devoured. Sonic clamped a hand over his mouth trying to keep as calm as he could.

_"Dead ... it's dead ... because of me ... and I actually was eating it ... it's all my fault."_

Eggman smiled watching the hedgehog, he was also watching a replay of the hunt on a separate screen. That had gone better then he had thought it would.

"So I was right. It's affecting his personalty more and more. Soon ... very soon ... it will surely take over, but next time I want you bots to take the cage out with you."

"Yes sir. So what are we doing next?"

"We need to stimulate the beast side. That way it will take over faster. Even more then his physical changes."

"Yes Sir."

"Now listen very closely..."

Sonic had still yet to emerge from the cave, he was sleeping now. But it was a nightmare.

The flash of his friends grew to a scene where the werehog was chasing them like the rabbit before. But it was thrilling, filled with excitement for the predator. He was enjoying this, loving the scent of fear and sweat thick in the air and from his friends.

The trees and undergrowth flew by in a blurr as the hunter ran on. Then the huge mass of teeth and claws leaped though the air, tackling one of them to the ground.

"P-Please, don't hurt me!"

Sonic seems to smile and lick his chops. His long white fangs flashing in the moonlight, ready for the kill.

_"Gaaah!" _The werehog woke up with a jolt. _"Just a dream! It was just a dream. Oh, thank chaos!"_

"Alright. I'm almost though Eggman's security systems. We're going to find out where Sonic is ... hopefully soon."

Tails typed away on the keys of the keyboard. He was trying to get inside Eggman's mainframe in hopes of learning where their friend, Sonic, was.

There had to be something somewhere, some tiny bit of data that Eggman missed. That would help them.

"Hmm ... what's this?

Energy Signature Files? Like the Chaos Emeralds or the Power Rings? Well, Tails knew that wasn't what he was looking for, but he might as well look at it since this file may not be able to be found again.

_~CLICK~_

Well, sure enough there was a stored record on the energy signatures of the emeralds. Must be so he can detect them easier. The fox scanned over other file names, most were ignorable or they already had their own files up.

"Well, let's check his most recent files ... 'DEBF' what does that mean?"

_(When I went back to write at this point I forgot what I had DEBF mean XD)_

"Hey! It's Sonic's beast form's energy signal."

What got the fox most stumped was that below there was a smaller file icon that was a label comparison signature. Did that mean Eggman figured out where the negative energy came from?

"I have to see if that's true."

He took one look at it and froze for a whole five minutes. He shakes his head to get out of his shock and quickly copies the files. He didn't delete the files as I am sure he wanted to, but that would draw attention, so he laid a virus in them as a back up.

Quickly after that was done, Tails bolted out of his workshop calling the others at the top of his lungs.

After telling the others the news, they quickly worked on a plan. Not only did Tails learn more about Sonic's condition, he was also able to trace back to Eggman's location.

Tails quickly enlisted the help of the Chaotix as well as Shadow and Rouge.

"Alright, remember. Espio goes first and once he gives the thumbs up we head inside. Then Vector, Knuckles and Shadow keep Eggman's robots distracted. While the rest of us find Sonic. We don't know how Sonic is so we need to be careful. Is everyone clear on the plan?"

"Yes!"

Sonic refused to come out of his cave. Which really aggravated the Doctor. Since there was a lack of cameras down there, even though it wasn't much of an issue. (He had forgotten to put some in the cave)

"Oh well, I will still wear the hedgehog down and control him soon enough."

"Sir, we have a red alert!" Decoe and Bocoe called out. "It's Sonic's friends!"

_(Assuming Espio went in already.)_

"What? How? They shouldn't have been able to find me!" The man growled as he quickly pressed the button to summons his robots.

Well, the plan was going well for the heroes, Eggman was well distracted and Tails and his group quickly made their way to Sonic's 'room'.

"Anyone coming?" He asked as he started to hotwire the door. Rouge looked around the corner and Shadow looked down the other.

"Coast is clear ... for now."

"Good. Alright, Shadow is going to follow me in case of any robot or security systems that might be inside. Rouge, I need you to stay here and warn us if someone comes."

"Got it," Both of them nod.

Tails worked on the wiring and quickly succeeded in opening the door, "Let's go, Shadow!"

"I'm right behind you," The hedgehog followed the fox into the habitat. "It looks like Eggman made it to look like some sort of wooden forest."

"I'm guessing to make it comfortable for Sonic..."

"The doctor put a lot of work into this, though I am mad at him ... this is impressive."

"It just proves how serious he was about using Sonic," Tails frowns to himself, mad that the fact he agreed with Shadow. "I think I see a cave up ahead, Sonic might be in there."

"Best bet, be careful."

Sonic rubbed his arms, he had another nightmare about hunting and killing his friends.

_"Just a dream..."_

"Sonic, are you down there?"

He froze. Was that? Was that really? No, it couldn't be. He closed his eyes trying to block the voice out, _"It's just the nightmare Tails. He's not real."_

"Faker, if your in there ... come out."

Shadow? Sonic opens his eyes and blinks. But he wasn't the one in his dreams this time. Tails was, could that mean?

He lifted his nose, it quickly confirmed that there was someone outside. They had to be real!

The werehog scrambled to his feet and raced out, _"Tails!"_ He tackled the fox to the ground._ "Your not dead or a dream!"_

"Sonic! Your alright!"

_"You don't know how relieved I am to see you!"_

"I hate to cut this reunion short but we have to get out of here," Shadow spoke, crossing his arms with a frown.

"Right," Tails pushed Sonic off and got to his feet. "Sonic, the others right now are keeping Eggman busy, we need to get out of here quickly before he realizes they are just a distraction."

_"Oh, right,"_ He nods to show his understanding.

Then the three of them race to the door where Rouge was waiting for them, "Great! You found him!"

"Yep! Rouge, quickly call the others to let them know."

"Sure."

It didn't take long for everyone to quickly make it out of there. And you can be sure Eggman was pretty steamed when he found out that Sonic was gone.

Everyone at Chris' house was thrilled to see their friend again.

"Sonic!"

"Your alright!"

"We missed you!"

"Chao chao!"

He hugs each of them in his big furry arms, excited to see them again and relieved to be away from Eggman.

Eggman... Sonic's thoughts went back to the man, wondering what would of happened if he had not been rescued. He never wanted to be used for any schemes. The attack on the president came back to mind and that was just when he had a control collar on and the hedgehog wasn't so far in his transformation.

What if it happens again?

It would be possible. He tore that rabbit apart without Eggman's control. Just him willingly letting his animal instincts take the lead. No, that couldn't happen again.

Sonic fakes a yawn to trick his friends into thinking he was tired, which works, because Ella quickly suggested that everyone head to bed. Shadow and Rouge bid them goodbye and head off themselves. Tails promised to tell his buddy about something later. Sonic takes the mattress they put in the living room for him the day they learned about his condition.

_"I'm not sure what to do..." _The rabbit flashed across his mind._ "I can't let that happen again, my friends ... those nightmares can't come true..." _

"Sonic, wake up!" Someone shook the hedgehog. "Geh ... huh?" His head slowly raised, eyes still half closed.

Amy shook him again, "Tails wants to talk to you..."

Sonic gets up and yawns and notices he was his blue self once more.

"He waited for you to change back, come on."

Amy led him over the the garage where Tails and Chris where working on the Tornado as they waited. Both were under the plane adjusting the landing gear, "Guys, I got Sonic."

"Oh!" Tails dropped his wrench in surprise, Chris bumped his head on the Tornado, "Ow! Thanks, Amy."

Sonic chuckled at that, boy, did he miss stuff like this, "So, what did you guys need me for?"

"We have alot to tell you," Tails said. "We found out the source of your transformation."

"That's great!"

"We don't know what it is. But with the information we might be able to find a temporary cure."

"Temporary? Why only temporary?" Sonic blinked in confusion with a little bit of annoyance.

"We still don't know enough to full understand it, but what we do know will help at least a bit. To put it simply, just like many times before ... we need the emeralds."

"We almost always seem to need them."

"We can use them to fill you with positive charge. It may balance the negative long enough to find a better solution."

"Do you think the one Shadow and the Tornado's have will be enough?" Amy asked.

Tails nods, "I just need a little time to set it up and call Shadow. So, Sonic should just relax until then."

Sonic got up on his feet, nodding. At least there was progress, but he wished it was a cure not just a chance at reliving the transformation a bit.

**Sorry it took so long, I was really in a rut. I could not get myself to write very well. Then one of my grandmother died. Thank you for all the support on DA and the help/ideas for the story. Please send more in, it's useful or fun to listen.**

**Read, follow and reveiw!**


	18. Chapter 16

Instead of feeling better at the chance of holding back his transformation, Sonic was feeling worse. The fact that he was losing his normal blue body to the beast form didn't bother him like it had before.

Sonic was afraid...

Afraid that the emeralds won't be able to help him...

Afraid a cure would never be found...

He was most afraid of losing his mind...that he'd kill the others as he had the poor rabbit. That animal just had the bad luck of being taken from it's home and brought to the habitat only to be torn apart...so viciously...

It was tiring but he couldn't get the these thoughts out of his head...The more he tried to hold them back, the more they returned in force.

This caused depression that came because of it left the hedgehog emotional and physically drained. He stayed away from everyone, staying in the room above the garage.

When anyone tried to ask what the matter was they, he'd fake sleep or some give some other reason to laying around all the time...

Tails even called Shadow again to hurry and finish his current G.U.N mission faster. "I have no idea what's wrong. He won't talk to us and sleeps any other time we try asking."

"Well I'm nearly done with the report, I will head right over with the Chaos Emerald."

"Thank you Shadow, this means alot." He hangs up then leaves with Chuck and Chris to heads to the fox's other workshop and maybe deduce a explanation for sonic's negative energy buildup.

Chaotix were told to watch Eggman to see if what they could learn. If the doctor could identify the energy maybe he also knew what it was and what it was from.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cream peaks into the room. "Do you want some lunch Mister Sonic?"

He glances up from the mat he was laying on then shakes his head. "Okay..." She slowly closes the door.

Sonic's stomach grumbles a bit. _"Sorry but your going to have to wait."_

There's another knock at the door a while later. Sonic just finished changing to his normal self. "Who is it?" He winched, still sore.

"Shadow."

"Just go away Faker."

"Too bad, I'm coming in." The Ebony hedgehog opened the door.

"Well what do you want?" Sonic sent a glance at him..

"It's not what I want at all." Shadow stepped into the room. "The others have asked me to come over, they are worried about you unusual behavior."

"There's nothing to worry about."

"Your mood is making me look cheerful."

"Was that a joke?" Sonic looks up at him, then sighs.

"You know very well I do not make jokes."

"Whatever..."

**(A/N. Sorry if the conversation seems dry or repetitive. Both really have a hard time talking to the other this long with out some sort of danger. Plus I was really tired at the time I wrote this.)**

"The behavior you have been displaying recently hedgehog has been quite unlike you."

"So what?" Sonic leans against his seat. "Worried someone will out brood you?"

"Hardly Sonic. But as I said before, based off of your normal personality, your actions right now are abnormal."

"Well sue me then! Give me a break too! It's not like I'm going though a wonderful time right now."

"Then don't take it out on your friends." Shadow frowns taking a seat on a chair. "Talk to them and let them in. There are people who understand better then you think."

"Oh yea? Like who?"

"I do."

"Huh?" Sonic blinks. "What do you mean, you do?"

"The burden you feel...the power barely kept in control. I understand what it's like to be in that position. The danger it presents.. The fact I have to wear these inhibitor ring just to keep my Chaos powers in check and keep them from burning me out. That alone should show that there's someone who get where you at. Remember that my existence alone caused the deaths of everyone on the Ark.."

Shadow shakes his head. "I know I can't comprehend what it's feels like to have a internal force messing with your mind but I do know what it's like to be consumed by emotions and manipulated. Being lost and confused is reasonable but don't leave people who can help you cope out. Don't be like me when you have a chance to lean on friends."

A snarl came to Sonic's lips. "What wonderful advice from you 'Mister Eternal Brooding and Near Destroyer of the World'. You may think you know how it feels for me but that's not true. You had excuses, reasons like your silly amnesia problem, really man how many times can one guy have that? What about the time you tried to kill Cosmo! That was a choice, we wanted to save her and find another way to keep the Metarex from spying. But NO you thought killing her was the only solution! Well she died anyway, at least a hero with a choice!"

"I do regert my choice then. And I am sorry for it."

"Well then tell that to Tails! He's the one who loved her!"

**(AN Thirllofthehunt starts writing at this point. Thanks again Thrill! Credit also goes to who gave me idea for this part but I forgot to put your name down! Oooppps!)**

Shadow's expression darkened further, a glimmer of anger flickering across his vision, but there was something else there as well, sincere regret. "You have a choice as well Sonic," He replied, switching the subject away from his own mistakes. "So far your choice has been to wallow in your own pity and misery. You hide up here from your friends…"

"To protect them!" Sonic snapped back in defense. He was standing now with fists clenched, they were trembling from barely restrained anger.

"And a lot of good that's doing," Said the black hedgehog, eyeing Sonic's aggressive stance dismissively. "They're down there worried sick about someone they all care about while you waste away up here, slowly losing who you are. Tell me how that strategy is helping anyone."

Sonic's lips parted in a deeper snarl, revealing fangs. He opened his mouth to say some retort or insult, but instead he let out a frustrated growl and slammed his fist against the arm of the chair, breaking it easily. The hedgehog turned away from Shadow.

"I don't have to explain anything to you. Just get out of here and leave me alone. Besides…since when did you become an expert on reaching out to others?" He asked, a bit accusingly.

"I never had what you have now," Shadow answered. "You have friends here that care for you and trust you. When they're in trouble they turn to you….now when you're in trouble you won't do the same?"

"Didn't you here me? I said beat it," Sonic ignored Shadow's comment.

Shadow shook his head, disappointed, then his expression hardened again back to his typical cold demeanor. "As you wish. I'll tell your friends that their hero is too proud to rely on help…..I'll tell them that their concerns are being wasted on a coward too afraid to admit that for once he needs help. Pathetic."

The black hedgehog found himself grasped by the throat and pinned up against the wall before he knew what had happened. Sonic growled angrily, glaring up at Shadow. He tightened his grip and lifted the other hedgehog higher up off the floor so his feet dangled. "I'm not a coward!" He yelled, his voice overflowing with anger. "What do you know about anything!? You've got no room to talk!"

"I was never afraid to look for help when I needed it," Shadow replied evenly, his voice choking a little bit from Sonic's grip. "I never let ego get in the way of what needed to be done. Can you say the same?"

"Shut up!" Sonic hurled Shadow aside.

Shadow grunted a bit as his shoulder slammed into the floor, but he betrayed no sign of being in pain. He sat up slowly and rolled his shoulder.

"You never did learn control, Sonic," Shadow stated, standing up and smoothing out his fur. "Always showing off, always the first to let emotions get the better of you, always the first to lose his temper when someone else decides to start throwing digs. Control yourself before you do something you'll regret."

"Maybe I don't want to control myself," Sonic replied quietly, his voice still shaking with anger. It sounded deeper as well, more animal. He uncurled his clenched fists, revealing claws that were now tipping each finger, poking out through his gloves. "Maybe I….ARGH!"

Sonic hunched over, grasping his head and twisting violently. His back cracked. The hedgehog threw himself against a desk then grabbed it with one hand to support himself. He sank his claws into the wood. The hedgehog groaned as his claws grew out at least an inch or two longer.

Slowly Sonic pulled his long nails out of the desk top and held both hands up in front of his face, staring at them, afraid. His hands trembled. Suddenly they grew larger, bursting out of the thin white material as easily as ripping through paper. His fingers were now abnormally long, each one tipped by an extended white claw.

"Sonic you need to get a hold of yourself before you end up hurting someone else," Shadow yelled at him, trying to get through.

The hedgehog fell over as a sharp crack ran along his spine again. Individually, each vertebra pressed out along the entire length of his spine. It visibly twisted, like a living thing lying just beneath the skin of his back. Sonic whimpered from the unpleasant sensation. He sank his claws into the floorboards of the shack and carved out long furrows. A few splinters bit into his fingertips. He cried out again as another sharp pop came from his spine. Sonic's short tail stretched out to three times its original length.

"Maybe…..ugh…," His voice had grown deeper now. "Maybe…I don't want to control it….."

Sonic snarled, writhing as he fell to his knees. His back jerked to the side suddenly and threw him sideways against the desk. With every breath, Sonic's breathing became more labored until he was barely gasping for air.

"Hnnggh!" Sonic's chest jutted forward when he tried to sit up straight. His ribs cracked then began pushing outwards to make more room for his internal organ, which were expanding. With every pulse his heart grew larger. Sonic's lungs enlarged further, pressing against his shattered ribs. The pain was incredible. Eventually his ribs pieced themselves back together and hardened into solid bone, leaving his torso more barrel-like in shape.

"Sonic please you have to get a grip," Shadow warned him, backing towards the entrance to the attic so if Sonic did turn completely he wouldn't be able to leave without going through him. "We know you don't want to hurt anyone."

"No," Sonic grunted, standing up again. Claws pierced the ends of his red running shoes and the material creaked. The tears around his claws grew larger. The belt buckles on his shoes snapped apart as his feet exploded out of the constricting shoes. Sonic's feet were now more like wolf paws complete with long claws. "I just want to hurt you."

Shadow opened his fist to form a chaos bolt. A green spark came to life in his open palm then crackled and grew out into a full-length lightning bolt. He held it up closer to his face, the green glow casting an eerie light on him.

Sonic's eyes shimmered and changed to a deep emerald that closely matched the chaos bolt. He grunted, his spine popping again. Sonic's body stretched upwards and inch at a time as his spine elongated. His limbs lengthened as well to keep him proportionate. Now the transforming hedgehog stood nearly two feet taller than Shadow.

A wave of dark fur sprouted on Sonic's forearm, coming through his sleek blue coat. The dark patch grew into a thick covering of lush fur that spread up his arms like a wave. White fur appeared around his wrists and ankles. Sonic felt as if needles were being prickled into his flesh anywhere that the new coat of fur was growing in. It made him shudder, wanting to tear off his own hide just to stop the sensation. At last, after a dense mat of white fur grew in on his chest and the dark fur crawled across his face, Sonic now wore a heavy coat of deep blue fur everywhere except for on his face and hands. Those had turned to a lighter shade of blue from a thin layer of fur that had grown in on them.

The hedgehog groaned, casting his arms to the sides as his muscles suddenly swelled. He jerked to the left, his arm muscles on that side doubling in size. Then his right followed suit until both arms boasted an impressive amount of bulk that made his muscle definition visible even through the fur. Sonic's chest pushed out, growing larger and giving his torso the look of an upside down triangle, thin at the waist and thick with muscle at the top. Sonic twisted to the side and seized the desk. He easily lifted it up and over his head. His leg muscles filled out to support his new size and balance out his shape. His shoulders and back rippled with new muscles mass that he put to use to raise the desk even higher.

"I'll show you control, faker." Sonic snarled, sharp fangs grew in through the rest of his mouth, replacing his flat teeth while his canine fangs became even thicker. His ears became pointed and larger until they resembled a wolf's ears. Sonic could hear Shadow's steady breathing. His eyes narrowed in rage. Howling, Sonic hurled the desk at Shadow.

Compared to other large object that Shadow has had thrown at him over the many years by enemies, a desk was relatively easy to avoid with his super speed. He rolled out of the way. The desk smashed into the wall and busted through it, sending a rain of timber, drywall, and the desk sailing into the sun and cascading down onto the driveway. What wasn't easy to dodge, however, was the enraged werehog that bore down on Shadow before he could recover. Sonic landed on top of Shadow on all fours, pinning him beneath his massive form. Snarling, the werehog tried to bite into the black hedgehog but was stopped when Shadow thrust up his forearm beneath Sonic's jaw, pinning his mouth shut and driving his head back. Sonic outmatched Shadow in strength, though. Gradually, Sonic's head grew closer to Shadow, who was visibly straining to keep those razor sharp fangs as far away as possible.

"Sonic get off!" Shadow yelled, angry, but far from desperate. When Sonic didn't comply, the black hedgehog went for a different strategy. Shadow rolled to the side with enough force to take out the werehog's front arm and causing him to go off balance. The werehog yelped in surprise. He tipped forward and his nose collided with the floor, bringing a few tears to his eyes. Sonic growled, rubbing his injured sniffer. His glimmering emerald eyes snapped to the side, locking onto Shadow with all the intensity of a blazing inferno.

"How bout you sit still for a moment. Might as well, you're not getting out of here," The werehog said, his voice low and threatening.

"Watch me," Shadow replied, flatly. He turned to make a dash for the opening in the wall. Sonic's eyes followed Shadow's. As the black hedgehog sprinted for the escape route, he was stopped a few feet away as a chair struck him from the side. Shadow was knocked off course. His speed carried him into the wall beside the opening. He grunted in surprise from the impact and felt a sharp pain on his leg. When the drywall dust settled, he spotted a large gash on his thigh from one of the 2x4 boards in the wall that had splintered after he'd hit it. Shadow tried to peel himself out of the wall, but only managed to aggravate his wound further. He figured he'd partially severed the muscle.

Seeing how Shadow was stuck for the moment, the werehog decided to help out by seizing his rival by his injured leg, tearing him out of the wall, and tossing him across the room into a bookshelf. Shadow muttered a curse and attempted to rise to his feet. He noticed that the werehog hadn't moved to strike again. Shadow, frowned a bit, knowing that a predator would take advantage of any moments of weakness from its prey. His curiosity was ended when the bookshelf tipped forward and landed on top of Shadow, burying him in a hundred pounds of hard cover textbooks and a hundred pound oak shelf.

"Not exactly the perfect time to read a book," Sonic said with a slight smirk. "Having trouble with that shelf?" The werehog approached the fallen bookshelf as it tried several times to rise, only to collapse after a brief shudder. "Let me help." Sonic placed his hands on the back of the shelf then pushed down onto it, squashing Shadow beneath it. Sonic's smirk grew with every grunt of pain he heard. A humorous thought struck the werehog. He took off the pressure then applied it again in a rapid process, causing Shadow to groan every time Sonic pressed down.

"Like my own little squeaky toy," The werehog remarked, laughing a little. There was little humor in his cold laugh.

There was a sudden green flash beneath the bookshelf before a portion of it exploded in Sonic's face, throwing the werehog back, similar to how he'd tossed Shadow. Sonic caught himself by grabbing hold of a part of the ceiling, digging his claws into it and hanging like a monkey, a big angry blue werewolf monkey that is. His vision flickered with bright spots, forcing him to close his eyes to try and clear them. While his eyes were closed, a heavy book stuck his face. Sonic snarled and opened his eyes. He looked at the floor and saw the front cover of a large anger management book looking back at him. "Oh ha ha…." Sonic laughed dryly.

"Read it, it'd do you some good," Shadow replied before throwing a dictionary next. The werehog snagged it out of the air with minimal effort. "You will need to try something bigger than that." A green lightning bolt struck the werehog square between his bulging pec muscles. Sonic yelped as he flew back into the wall, creating a hole similar to the one just a few yards away on the same wall.

"Catch that, furball," The black hedgehog said with satisfaction. Werehog groaned, reeling from the powerful blast; still, he wasn't injured, just angry. He shook the drywall dust from his blue fur.

"Not bad," Sonic replied slowly, glaring out from under his heavy brow. "But not enough either. My turn." He rushed Shadow again, dodging to the side as another chaos bolt flew by, blowing out another chunk of the ruined wall. Sonic lowered himself onto all fours a split second before hitting Shadow. He then sprang up with all his leg strength while also aiming a fist into the area where Shadow's jaw met with his throat. His strength coupled with his momentum created an uppercut that sent the black hedgehog straight up. In another swift move, Sonic caught Shadow before he hit the ceiling. The werehog cinched up large hand around Shadow's throat and began to squeeze, causing him to gasp for breath while he tried to loosen himself out of Sonic's grasp. It was useless.

"Sonic stop," Shadow grunted, still maintaining his calm, although his anger was sneaking into his voice. "You've proved your point."

Sonic didn't reply, other than tightening his grip further. There was something in his eyes, something different, something very much animal.

With his gaze focused on Shadow, the werehog failed to see the red blur dashing at him from the side. A heavy blow landed against the side of his head. Sonic was knocked over, vision dancing with blurred lights as he tried to recover from the sucker punch. Snarling, he glanced up to see Knuckles helping Shadow to stand back up.

"You okay Shadow?" Knuckles asked with some concern.

Shadow pushed his hands away. "I'm fine, pay attention to him," he pointed at Sonic who was already on his feet and ready to attack.

"Sonic? What are you doing?" Knuckles asked, fists raised, ready to defend himself. " Have you completely lost your mind? We're friends!"

The werehog was too far-gone at the moment to render any intelligible words other than a low threatening growl before launching himself at both anthros, claws flashing.

Shadow rolled one way while Knuckles leapt in the opposite direction. With an unspoken signal, which comes from fighting together, Knuckles and Shadow attacked Sonic from both sides at the same time. The echidna went for Sonic's head. His white fist connected with the werehog's jaw, producing a satisfying crunch that nearly knocked him over again. Shadow kicked at Sonic's legs, taking out one. The werehog collapsed. He remained motionless on the floor for a brief few moments to gather his sense back after the well-performed strikes. Gradually, his head lifted up. Sonic bared his long fangs and his eyes were filled to overflowing point with rage and bloodlust.

Knuckles and Shadow had backed up to the trapdoor, now having a chance to escape. Already the black hedgehog had his foot under the door and was lifting it up without taking his eyes off Sonic. Suddenly, the door opened on its own. A small orange and white head appeared. It was Tails. He immediately looked at Sonic and his innocent smile quickly disappeared behind fear. Sonic had seen fear on Tails' face before on numerous occasions during they're adventures, but he'd never seen it like this. This was fear caused by him. Tails was afraid of Sonic. That single heart-wrenching realization allowed Sonic to regain control of himself. He looked around at the devastation he'd caused and the injuries he'd dealt his two friends.

"Tails…..I….I couldn't…." Sonic stammered trying to find the right words to make the situation better, but his mouth had locked up. There was no way to explain himself. His friends feared him now and he couldn't blame them. Knowing he couldn't trust himself to stay, Sonic turned and dashed to one of the several holes in the walls of the building. He glanced back at his friends one last time before leaping out.

**I realized before I posted this that they could hear the werehog talking. I'll just chuck it up to that the negative energy has advanced so it he can talk. ~Shot~**

**Thank Thirllofthehunt for writing a good chunk of this for me! I'm working and hardly get anytime to write and when I'm done I just was to sit and relax. Feel me?**

**Please as always send in any ideas you may have. They really do help me if anyone did any art for this, et me know. I'd love to see it.**


	19. Chapter 17

"We have to find Sonic!" Tails tried to pull away from Shadow. "He needs us!"

"I know he does but in his emotional state it's not safe, you saw how badly Sonic had lost control."

The fox shivers remembering the enraged face of the werehog.

Shadow still didn't let go went Tails stopped fighting. "I know you're worried for him but it may make it worse if we're around him now."

"Mister Shadow does have a point." Tanaka said. "I'm sure there are others things we can do to help our friend."

"I don't even know how long he has..."

"He was able to transform during the day and hours before he would normally."

"Do we even have time to find all the Chaos Emeralds?"

"It's hard to say anymore. But I don't think so..." Everyone looks down with varying levels of depressed expressions. "..."

"Hey.." Knuckles speaks up, getting the others attention. "Might the Master Emerald work to buy us more time?"

"It might. Though the Chaos Emeralds would be better but I guess we'd have to make do for now." Tails nods. "But that also means the Emerald search needs to happen double time."

"Sure thing."

Sonic raced blindly though the outskirts of Station Square towards the forest.

_"Tails I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you had to see me like that..._

Later the werehog starts to slow down as he made his way deeper into the forest.

He could he lose control like that? Shadow was annoying and all but that bad. _"The stress must of been getting to me more then I thought."_ That makes sense, who wouldn't be worked up. Turning into a beast. Slowly but surely over time becoming more and more trapped as this creature...this thing...this monster...

Sonic shook his head with a snarl. This was so messed up. Why was this happening to him? He was a hero, yea he may get himself into alot of situations, but this isn't was anyone deserved.

Instead of this, he should be out stopping Eggman. Chasing the guy down in whatever his latest robot creation was. Smirking and spouting out funny jokes and sarcastic comments. Like Egghead or one of Sonic's personal favorites, Bladdy Nose Hair , he used that one often just to make the Doctor mad.

_"Heh."_ The werehog chuckled to himself. Man that was the best, besides hanging out with his friends. Nothing better.

**~Crack~** A twig snapped on the ground and instantly Sonic froze. What was that? Was someone coming? Maybe it was Eggman, or worse his friends.

The werehog glaces to his right, to where the noise had came from. Standing right there, eyes glued to him as much as Sonic's were, was one of the largest bucks you'd ever see. A giant twenty-five pointer, the kind of trophy that hunters would drool over.

_"It's huge!"_ Sonic exclaimed in his head. The size of this guy almost made the werehog feel tiny, and with him being a hulking figure. That was saying something. It would certainly being a worthy prize for anyone one. It's large thick muscles...sure would taste so good...Sonic shook his head. What the heck was he thinking? Thinking how that animal would taste?

The thought really disgusted him.

Then in a hair split second later pain shot thought his mind, clutching it desperately. A powerful force was trying to push it's way into the werehog's mind. It took several moment, because of the pain, for Sonic to realize that it was the beast like mind attempting to take control of his.

_"No, not now!_ He struggled to push it back. He already had lost it before, this can't be happening again! But the beast's mind set fought back as much as Sonic attempted to quell it. Sadly but surely, he was losing even thought he was fighting it this time around.

The deer actually stopped and stared, this time in confusion for a moment or two. Like it was unsure why the predatory beast in front of it wasn't chasing after it. But after that pause it darts off, not taking the chance to stand around and ending up at dinner.

That movement was just enough distraction for Sonic that he swiftly lost the battle within his own mind. The pine green eyes darken even further and the pupils narrow to cat like slits. Afterwards a almighty roar came from the feral werehog as it started to chase the deer with the head start.


	20. Chapter 18

Eggman made paced around his base. Trying to using his genius brain to come up with a idea, some sort of idea to take care of his hairy nemesis. The Control Collar was only a temporary ~_and failed_~ solution.

If an answer wasn't found soon the doctor might have to take down the hedgehog. Eggman shuddered a tiny bit at the thought. He hated Sonic's guts with a fiery passion and would love to see him go down. But killing him or seeing him dead was another matter all together. Even the doctor wasn't that mad.

A little known secret was that when he shot the hero into space from the ARK, it was something he regretted moments after the capsule exploded. But that didn't last long when the hedgehog somehow survived after figuring out Chaos Control.  
>Figures.<br>"Here's you deck Doctor Eggman." Bokun held the stack of cards up to him.

"Not this time. I believe I have a idea that might work." The mustached man walks down the hall with the robot following behind.

"What idea would that be?"

"Simple but one of my best yet."

"You said that about a lot of plans."

"Guh!" Eggman glared at him. "This time it's going to be different!" Then stormed away while Bokun sighs with a sweatdrop on his head. "You say that too."

_**~~~~~Small scene skip~~~~**_/b

"Ah ha, here we are." A door opens to a dark unlit room. With the Doctor's arriving presence the motion sensitive lights turn themselves on. As he walked down to the other end the computers also came to life, blinking lights and beeping sounds as they started up.

He starts typing a bunch of commands on a keyboard then a machine activated in front of Eggman. Inside there was a blue robot. A blue robot that happened to resemble a speedy hedgehog hero.

"Wow you really made one!" Bokun gasped in surprise.

"Of course I did. That other Eggman may have came up with the idea before me but I excelled and perfected the design!" **(A/N Tiny reference to the Sonic X comics I believe #40)** He laughs in delight. "Unlike that other robot this one will be completely controlled by me. And if it's fails I can easily create more with little effort, since I am a genius of course."

"You're so smart Doctor Eggman!"

"I am, oh ho ho!" (That silly laugh of his XD)

_**~~~~~Scene Skip~~~~**_

"Do you think this will work?" Amy asked as she leaned over Tails. Everyone there was working on thinking up solutions to solved their friend's big problem.

"It's hard to say." He twisted a nob on his goggles to zoom on a small electronic chip. "With how bad his condition was, let alone how far it could of progressed..We might not be able to remove least we can help get it under control. If this bracelet works..I hope."

"Yea.."

"So the plan is." Chris turns in the chair at this desk. "That we get the Master Emerald by Sonic. It's power should help balance out the negative energy inside. That will hopeful let him change back and give us more time to find a better solution."

"Like the thing Tails is working on?"

"Yes. It should help Sonic keep his energy levels stable. Kind of like how Shadow's inhibitors rings keep him from using too much at once."

"I understand."

_**~~~~~Scene Skip~~~~**_

SNAP! Went the buck's femur as the victorious werehog bite down on it. There was not even the slightest chance once he had closed the distance between him and the fleeing prey. After finishing it off he quickly ate his fill.

Too easy.

**Sorry this is not all that long, but I guess it means you don't have to wait as long for something new.**

**Gallery: gallery/34997333**

**Please as always send in any ideas you may have. They really do help me out. And if anyone did any art for this, let me know. I'd love to see it.**


	21. Soundtrack

**Enjoy! Some songs are ones I found and some are suggestions by readers on DA.**

* Story Theme: Darker Side of Me by The Veer Union

* Werehog Theme: I'm my Own Master Now by Jamie Christophen

* Sonic's transformation to Werehog: Monster by IMAGINE DRAGONS

* "My Heart is Broken" By Evanecense ( .com)

_(blasiankid11: For sonic when he transforms into the Werehog to express his pain and rage)_  
><em>(Me: Sonic's fear about still losing himself and never being cured)<em>

* What Have You Done by Within Temptation_ (Can't recall is this was a suggestiveness or not)_

* 'No Power' by Absofacto (VanFull MoonHelsing)

_(Van: "I was just listening to 'No Power' by Absofacto and I thought it'd be good for Sonic fighting against the werehog as he can't fight it that well.")_

* Rebirthing by Skillet ( .com)

* The Animal by Disturbed ( .com)

* Already Over (Part 1) by Red ( .com)

**Not all suggestions are on this, as I felt in one way or another they didn't fit the feel of the story or music. Soundtrack cover is now the story's art work.  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 19

Tails glanced at the others, who were working or taking a break. Alert, but too preoccupied to notice him if he remained inconspicuous. Slowly getting to his feet, he made his way to the back room, as if for another part, but upon entering he grabbed two of the prototype bracelets, stuffed them in his shoulder bag and then zipped out the back door.

Looking back to make sure no one had followed him, Tails lifted off.

And back to our beastly hero.

Sounds of the forest...calmly...serenading, singing softly to the resting beast. Happily sleeping off his large dinner of raw venison.

But a distant crackle of something stepping on the under growth woke him up instantly. There was someone- or something- nearby. Friend or foe the beast didn't know, yet.

Meanwhile...

Tails panted as he made his way through the forest. His scanner was finally able to narrow down Sonic to this area. He listened for his friend while looking around for him.

(Sonic)

"~Sniff sniff.~"

He smelled the air...a mobian...a young male…the werehog found the scent somewhat familiar...a fox...

Closer it came, so the beast quickly darted into a bush to watch the visitor.

"Sonic! Sonic, where are you?" The fox called out, over and over.

He interrupted his nap for this? The fox was wasting his time. There was no other scent besides the werehog's and the fox's. So why was he out here? Maybe a good scare would make it clear that this was his woods.

"Sonic! Please come out, it's me Tails!" The Kitsune began to feel hopeless and looked at the dirt by his feet. Nothing...his tracker had to be wrong..or if Sonic was around, he must not be able to hear him, or he was ignoring the calls.

Suddenly, Tails had a premonition that he was being watched.

"Wait...what's that…?"

_**Woooossssshhh!**_ He felt something dart past behind him.

Tails then looked around confused, then glances around more calling out more. The werehog looked at him while tilting his head. Tails then looked at the bushes behind him and saw a pair of glowing emerald green eyes, he then realized that those were Sonic's eyes.

"Sonic...?"

The werehog snarled low while baring his fangs in defense, slowly, the fox puts his hand in the bushes while walking up towards it, but Sonic snapped at him while snarling violently and lunging out and landed in front of him and baring his fangs more while snarling louder. Tails slowly approached him, but the werehog snarled louder violently and slashed him and made him grasp his arm hard in pain.

"Sonic...!" He slowly got up and Sonic began to circle around him while growling low, the injured fox watched him. He then took out his prototype bracelet and looks at it. Will it work or just yet be another fail? He then looked at Sonic. "Sonic, It's me...Tails...let me help you..."

But the werehog snarled louder and ran at him fast and slashed him while leaving scratches on his arms. Tails winced in pain and lets out a scream and then felt a massive weight on top of him, he was pinned down and saw Sonic's eyes as it was narrowed. He lets out a huge howl as tails jabs him with a screwdriver he carried around with him all the time.

Making the beast get off of Tails as he stood up. "Sonic!" The fox then began to shake in fear slightly, but he took the chance at his friend's distraction to clamp two bracelet on both of his arms.

Snarling the werehog glared at him for a minute, then bracelet and proceeds to bites it. Snapping it in half quite quickly.

Tails looked at him in fear, knowing the bracelet didn't work and there was no back up coming, he then ran off. The werehog then saw the fleeing fox and knowing that his prey was fleeing, and in an instant, he instinctively gave chase.

That's it flee! Flee for your life!

The werehog's senses flared and heart raced. The pure thrill of the chase coursing his veins like liquid lighting. Coupled with a sense of needed payback for the attack with the weird metal object.

This little fox would be sure to learn it's lesson and never come back again. If it lives.  
>Tails kept going as fast as he could, dashing though the forest scenery. So far his only saving grace though his exhaustion, was the fact his brother's new form wasn't nearly as fast as it the one before.<p>

He need to get away and back to the others quickly.

**Credit to: SonicPokemonWarrior1 and Shadow Commando for helping me by editing or writing part of this chapter.**

**Please as always send in any ideas you may have. They really do help me out. And if anyone did any art for this, let me know. I'd love to see it.**


	23. Chapter 20

Tails heart rate was getting faster and faster, as quickly as the creature that was once his friend, drew closer. The fox was tiring out rather quickly. He has to get back to the others, maybe they already found the Master Emerald by now. Maybe they can restrain Sonic...maybe...

He ducked under a branch, still headed in the direction of the Thorndykes, where surely, everyone was waiting for them. A loud snap and the branch that he just ducked under just as the werehog flew passed him. But still clipping him in his injured arm, yelping in pain but he kept running, not taking the chance to stop. Time seemed to strech on as his heart keeps on racing.

A howl issues behind him. Just a bit further. He can make it. Tails burst out into the courtyard of the Thorndykes, he almost cried with glee.

He raced for the doors then looks back and sees nothing.

Where was Sonic?

Suddenly something large and heavy landed on his back, knocking him off guard and caused him to skid on the ground. He yelled in pain, blood smeared on the ground in long strokes. Tails looked up, and saw the bright, almost glowing greens eyes staring back.

It took all his will power not to cry, to not show fear.

The werehog gave what might have been considered a smile, but taking in account the more amused twinkle in it it's gaze at the trapped Kitsune, it could have been anything.

"Please Sonic! Fight it! Fight for control!"

The werehog gave what may have been a chuckle as it squeezed Tails arms, causing him to cry out in pain. The werehog would get his revenge, waking him up, then attacking him with the weird metal object. Unforgivable in his book. It`ll all be over soon...

Picking up Tails the beast looked around for inspiration. Seeing not much except the trees and the strangely shaped stone den, guess he'll have to make due.

The next thing the fox knew, the werehog howled as he threw Tails at a nearby tree, the Kitsune letting out a piercing yell.

The werehog looked at the mobian in a crumpled heap. Realizing it had survived the impact, why would it not die!

Tails grunts as he sat up, he spit up blood leaving a single strand at the corner of his mouth, that hit did not help him in any way. One more could kill him. He tried moving his legs, but they were frozen with pain, his attacker walked slowly over growling in annoyance Wastinghis time, for this? It should of ended already. But oh well. So he grabbed his leg, hoisting upwards to meet him, face to face.

The tears started flowing from Tails' eyes mixing with the blood in the fur. "Sonic... please... stop this."

But he just snorts and tosses Tails at the nearby building, the second impact cause cracks in the wall and left the young fox unconscious.

The beast slowly walked to Tails, intentions: Time to end it's suffering.

_...vvvvvvvvvvvvvrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRR...!__** BAM!**_

Something slammed into Sonic at full force sending him into a tree with a deep thud!

Nearby the sounds of the fight finally was drawing the attention of the residents of the house.

"I promise you I heard something outsi-" Amy froze with the sentence still in the air. Horror plays on her face at the scene in front of her. She looked to the side of the building and her horror turned to pure terror, letting out a scream, "Tails!"

Everyone in the house walked out in time to see what slammed into the werehog, a blue robot that bore a striking resemblance to the beast' previous being. It's powerful metallic arms and revving chest mounted engine worked together to elevate the unconscious werebeast into the air. Only stopping a moment to give the stunned friends a brief glance then taking off into the sky with it's cargo in tow.

"Was that Metal Sonic?"* Knuckles asked out loud, to no one in particular.

Amy cried loudly and said, "Tails! Wake up! Tails!"

Everyone ran to her side, and gasped at the figure sprawled down on the ground. Chuck called to Tanaka, "Get an ambulance! Quickly!" Tanaka quickly bowed and went in search for a phone.

Amy and Cream cried loudly into the night, the others quickly formed around the figure laying on the ground, Ella came out of the house with water and bandages.

Silently, after Ella wrapped Tails in bandages, did they wait for the ambulance, to take their friend away.

-

"Is he going to be alright?" Amy asked the doctor.

"He's going to take a bit to recovered but your friend will be fine."

"Thank goodness." They all relaxed.

The doctor nods. "We have him in medicated sleep right now so you can visit later when awake. We will let you know when it is time."

"Thank you so much."

"It's my job. You guys should go home and get some rest." And with that he left.

"He is right." Shadow speaks up first. "The commander would like to talk to us in the morning. If you want to."

"I guess we could.."

*** Metal Sonic did not appear in the show but he was in the comic issue #40 where the Archie Metal at the time was fighting with Shadow across different worlds and happened upon there. This Eggman was just inspired to make his own, 'better' version.**

**Credit to: SonicPokemonWarrior1 and Shadow Commando for helping me by editing or writing part of this chapter.**

**Please as always send in any ideas you may have. They really do help me out. And if anyone did any art for this, let me know. I'd love to see it.**


	24. Chapter 21

Just as Shadow had said, the Commander came to visit the heroes the next morning in Tails' hospital room. "I am sure this has to come at such a sombre note."

"So what is this meeting for?" Knuckles asked, leaning back on the couch provided.

"I sure you know why well enough. Your friend, Sonic." The group glances at various directions without immediately speaking a word.

"It's not his fault, Mister Commander." Cream spoke first.

"From what Shadow has told me, I understand it's not, but he's losing control."

"That is right." The blank hedgehog replied.

"G.U.N wants to offer our assistance in getting him contained-"

"So you can imprison him like last time or maybe add some experimenting too?" Knuckles shot back.

"No, we want help your effort in curing him."

"What?!" Everyone barked in unison, surprised at the Commander's statement.

The man nodded. "G.U.N is concerned that he may cause more harm, but I also want to repay the hedgehog for all the things he's done for our world and his. And we still regret our hasty actions over the confusion with Shadow."

"Now we don't have the time to discuss more on this." Shadow said. "Seeing that he's lost most control, we will need to find a way to subdue and cure him."

"We we're working on it..." Chris glances at Tails. "But it wasn't strong enough to withstand Sonic's strength..."

"We think the Master Emerald might give us a chance, but the problem would be getting him to it or the other way around, so maybe we need a Chaos Emerald. But we don't know how long that would give us."

"We'll need all the time we can get."

-**Scene Skip**-

"SNARRRRRLLLL!" The werehog raged in the small Plexiglas room, angry that he was now in an unfamiliar and desolate environment, in comparison to the forest enclosure that he was previously confined to and had several places to hide. The blue beast was also furious at having woken up trapped again by the strange fat man dressed in red, whom he could only recognize by the human's scent of blood and sweat, but there was also metal, motor oil and rotten egg mixed into the putrid odor that was easily distinguishable.

Metal Sonic stood next to the doctor, quietly observing the creature's actions. Since his activation, the files on his look alike were already within his head. But upon seeing the contact between what he looked like then and now was something completely different.

"What is your next move master?" The robot asked in a monotone voice.

"After the last failure to control him, I've made some improvements and modifications." Eggman replied while he worked on the computer. "The collar before was too brittle and easily destroyed. This harness however-." He pointed to the screen which displayed a set of blue prints. "Is more durable and will allow me to control the negative energy however I want. Also, since there is hardly anything of my rival left in it, I won't have to put up with his normal stubbornness."

"And I shall put it on?"

"Yes, and if you are damaged somehow, I can easily repair it. Plus I shall first pump some gas in there to make him tired."

"Then I shall do asyou wish of me." Metal nodded.

-**Minor Scene Skip**-

Metal walked into the room after the gas had time to take effect on the large organic creature. He had enjoyed witnessing the animal's fight against the fumes as it was being pumped through the air conditioning system. In his metal hands now was the new harness. He gazed at the werehog lying on the ground that was now growling weakly.

The robot personally was glad that the gas had done its job. The doctor could fix him up easily, but that didn't mean he liked the thought of being torn apart. After coming right next to Sonic, Metal gently put the equipment down and took the first piece into his hands. "Behave hedgehog and this will go smoothly for the both of us."

"GGggggrrrrr..." He meekly swung his paw like hand before it fell back down again.

The first step was two thick arm bands, that were to be placed on the upper arms, out of reach of the beast's teeth. Snap . Metal put one on and then picked up the other.

Snap.

"Simple enough." Now another collar, but far more advanced and durable when compared to the original. He held it in his hands, and for a moment he felt an unusual feeling of nervousness while looking at the monster's large canines. But it passed in a fleeting second as the collar went around the neck.

Snap.

Metal took the last part, two straps that crisscrossed over the chest with a metal circle in the centre in the front. Minding the claws, each side was slowly pulled over the arms towards the shoulders and the buckles were connected on the back between the spines.

Click.

"I am finished, Sir." The robot stood up and examined his work, making sure that it was secure.

"Excellent, Metal. Now watch as I harness the power and take over my rival." Eggman smiled as he primed the machine, then he pushed the activate button.

"GARRRAAAHHHH!" The werehog roared in pain, curling up into a ball.

"What is it doing?" Metal Sonic asked his creator.

"Right now, forcefully moving the negative energy in to the harness so I can control it and in turn, him. It should take a minute or two."

"..."

"GRRRRGGAAAHH!"

It sent a jolt of momentary concern though the robot, though he wasn't sure if it was from the pain of the beast or the chance he may go through something as painful in his artificial life. Metal allowed his thoughts to consume him, since it helped him to ignore the roars of pain.

"Ah, that should do it." His creator's voice brought him back, also noting that the cries had stopped.

The beast, formerly known as Sonic, sat there still and attentive. His dark green eyes trained on Eggman without blinking. The doctor smiled and pressed a switch to turn on loudspeaker. "Ah, you're finally ready. Let's do a few tests, shall we? And then the next part of my new plan can come forth."

That night...

"N-No, don't do this!" Tails said pleadingly as he rushed though the seemingly never ending forest.

"Keep running, little fox. I'm coming for yyyyyoooouuuuuu..." A deep grumbling voice answered back, with a bit of twisted glee in the tone as it spoke. "Keep running like the prey you are!" Yet, the voice didn't fade away into the distance but neither did it grow closer.

"~huff puff pant~ You have to stop, control it!" The two tailed kit said after he leapt over a log, his feet rapidly making crunching sounds with the leaves underneath.

"Control it? Ha! You make me laugh. Why would I want to control it?"

"It's messing with your head, you're not yourself anymore!"

"Or maybe..." Tails found himself suddenly pinned to the ground by his large pursuer. Their thick breath blew into his ear as they whispered, while the grip on the fox's arms tightened. "Maybe I was always this way and you just never noticed..."

"Y-You're a hero, my big brother."

"Not anymore!" The monster replied as it stomped one large clawed paw on the boy's left arm, snapping it with a gruesome cracking sound resonating around them.

"Ahhhhh!" Tails sat up from the hospital bed with a scream. Hearing his cry, Amy, who was sleeping on the couch next to the window raced over to his side.

"A-Amy, he said...he said..." Tears filled his eyes and he desperately gulped for air.

"It was just a dream Tails, you're safe here." She said as she hugged the terrified fox.

Shadow glanced into the room from just outside. A frown on his face and it wasn't from his normal grumpy like demeanor. Only silently admitting to himself that he was worried for the fox, while he and the echidna had also been attacked. The two of them could easily fight back; both were also older and able to deal with the stress better.

"~_It's easy to forget, especially with all his smarts, that the fox is still just a kid. He doesn't deserve getting attacked by the Faker, even when he loses control.~_" Looking away from the two, he sighed. For a brief moment, his creator came to mind...

In a way, both he and the hedgehog were affected by a powerful mental affliction, reasons different: one grief, and one an overload of negative power. But strong enough to change two strong willed and...kind people into something that they weren't.

And if they could not cure Sonic...

Shadow suppressed a shudder at the possible outcomes if that happened. ~" Well for his and everyone's sake, we're going to try..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Aw small nice Shadow moment. **

**Shaunatheboss edited this text.**

**Please as always send in any ideas you may have. They really do help me out. And if anyone drew art for this, let me know. I'd love to see it.**


	25. Chapter 22

The heroes meet in Tails' hospital room the next morning, Rouge and the Chaotix were in a video screen, they were patrolling the city for signs of the Doctor or Sonic.

Shadow was still there as he stayed behind to guard the others. Knuckles was there this Chris and some of the others who were staying at the kid's house.

"Alright, while the bracelets didn't hold up." Tails spoke to them. "I'm sure they will work if we could reinforce them against Sonic strength."

"Do you think we could check the metal Eggman used for that collar? Besides a Chaos Spear, it seemed to take alot of abuse." Shadow suggested.

"We could do that, but it would take a while. It could at least work for a stronger replacement after we see if the Emeralds work on him." Tails thought about it. Then he looked to Knuckles.

"You got the M.E at the house?"

"Yep, right with the Chaos ones we have as well."

(**a/n I don't even think I counted how much they had nor had them look for more...um...)**

"Right, so we need to lure him close enough there so the positive charge pushes back the negative long enough to get Sonic back in his right mind. Then we work on controlling the balance, so the negative can't take control again."

"Can't we just remove it?"

"Maybe if it had been more earlier in the progression. But I don't think it would be good for his health if we did where we are now. It's been inside of him too long, and his body would be use to it by now." Tails started and then Shadow added more. "So we need to keep the chaos energy in control so Sonic still has enough of the negative to live with. But we'd have to be careful to make sure there's enough so he doesn't loses control. Nor his ability to harness positive energy, maybe even chaos energy in general."

"Gosh...

"So everyone needs to take great care so this works as best as possible."

"We ready to attack?" Eggman asked Metal.

"A few more preparations but we should be ready around sunset."

"Good good, Sonic is keeping an eye on his 'friends' just as I ordered. He'll be ready to lead the charge at a moment's notice."

"Sir if I may ask..."

"I guess, what is it?"

"Is it because of the harness that he can understand you? It seems he's very feral."

"You would be correct there Metal Sonic." Eggman smiled. "My invention controls the dark power inside of Sonic. Which does grant some of his thought process back, but not enough that he might be able to rebel. Just enough to understand my orders."

(**a/n This will make sense later, aka important info**)

"That makes sense."

"Metal I want you go check on the bucket brains down stairs and make sure they aren't screwing anything up."

The robot hedgehog nods. "As you ordered Master Eggman."

Eggman turns to a screen and pressed a button which turned the Werehog's video feed. He observed as most of them headed back home after visiting the injured fox.

"Soon, very soon."

Soon...

Quietly as the city slept...

The beast formally know as Sonic watched his master's target, the sleeping fox and his mismatched pack. Soon...very soon...they be under attack. They'll learn to fear his claws, his fangs...

They were his master targets but the time wasn't near quite yet. So he was ordered to observe them, with a odd metal thing on his ear.

The Werehog prove to the master that his metal creations were worthless. That he was stronger and faster then anything that came before. Master spoke to some metal men and one who some what looked like the beast.

It was such a rut compared to him, the werehog snorted to himself. Pathetic.

But he hadn't been allowed to be rid of them, which in turn would weed out the weak from his master's pack. So grudgingly he must deal with it.

Flexing his claws across the hard concrete, muscle tense and eyes almost glowing, filled with anticipation. The evening air showing as a faint mist from his breath.

"Grrrr..."

Soon...

**Sorry the chapter is yet again not at long as I wanted.**

**I know what I want to do in the story now but I can't seem to get it out.**

**Please as always send in any ideas you may have. They really do help me out. And if anyone drew art for this, let me know. I'd love to see it.**


	26. Chapter 23

Bokun zooms into the living room of the Thorndyke's mansion the next day. "Hi!"

Everyone there ducks behind something, making the robot huff in anger. "It's not going to blow this time."

"We believe you as far as Cheese can throw Eggman."

"It's the truth this time." He pulled out the tv from the bag then turns it open. Eggman's face appears.

"Eggman..." Knuckles growls. "You have some nerve..."

"Now now my friends, no need to be to testy. I just have a simple message for you."

"And that would be?"

"At midnight tonight my army of robot are going to storm the city." He smiles, with a evil grin on his face. "Your friend shall be there as well."

Everyone freezes. _'Sonic? Eggman has control of his again?'_

"Why are you telling us this?"

"What's the point?"

"Oh just so my wonderful enemies have the time to prepare themselves. So they are ready to fail. Oh ho ho ho! Good luck my 'friends'!" Then the transmissions ends.

"That jerk!" Amy growled. "The nerve!"

"And guess what? I lied!" Bokun tosses the tv to the floor and darts out the window, everyone only had a split second to take cover before it exploded.

"Gosh..." Cream pokes her head out. "I think he's making them stronger."

"We have to go and stop him!" Amy swung her hammer around, magicly missing everything and everyone.

"Well I think I a rough signal." Chris says. "It could trace us back to where it was sent from but I'd need Tails to help narrow it down farther."

Tannka (darn his name) started picking the burnt objects off the floor. "We must move quickly then. It's already 8-."

"That gives us just 4 hours." Kncukles finishes.

(Sonic. "Who knew he could do math."

Knuckles. "I heard that!")

"Okay. Cream and I will go to Tails. We'll have Shadow come here and leave Rouge with us." Chris said thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>Eggman sits back in his chair after he stops his message to the other heroes. "No all we have to do is wait."<p>

"Should we prepare?"

"No." He told the bots. "We're not going."

"But you said-."

Eggman waves that off. "I know what I said to them. And I do still plan to send my robot battalion out but the heroes are sure to come here before the deadline to attempt to stop it from happening. They'll be forced to divide their small roster in order to do both."

"Oh! Divide and conquer!"

"Yes." Smiling a sly grin.

"What would you have us do?" Metal asked.

"Bokun and the other two are taking some of the bots. they'll be heading towards the target location to keep whatever heroes that come busy. You and the Beast on the other hand are staying with me."

* * *

><p>"The Chaotix and Amy are staying here to hold the fort. Be ready for when the attack on town begins." The heroes were back at the mansion in the lower half of the garage. "Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow are going. Tails and Chris will be in the X Tornado, they'll provide the group air cover."<p>

Tails was still recovering but refused to stay behind. So they had to compromise with the stubborn fox.

Everyone was tense to say the least as they made their way to Eggman's base. Nothing was said as they flew, but their thoughts raced with the what if and fears that came with.

Chris then spoke up,"I really hope he's gonna be okay guys.." He glanced out the window, his blue bud's smiling face was stuck in his mind.

Tails nodded,"I have to agree with you Chris..I hope this is all over soon.."

"And I'll be sure to give Eggman a piece of my mind." Knuckles growled. While Shadow kept a neutral looking face, but no doubt thinking along the same lines.

"Good to know you're heart's in the right place there Knuckles.." Tails agreed,"but right now I'd just like us to focus on getting Sonic back. We can deal with Eggman after.."

"Yeah I guess you're right Tails..Sonic is the focus here...but can we still kick Eggman's butt just a little?"

Tails chuckled, "Maybe.."

"Our main mission first." Shadow says.

"Exactly."

Chris smiled a little, even in a time like this there was still some lightness..."How long till we get to Eggman's base anyways?"

"It shouldn't be much longer.." Tails said

* * *

><p>"Oh ho ho...that's right you fools...walk right into my trap.." Eggman smiled as he watched the little red dot on the monitor. It was steadily getting closer to the base. Just where the doctor wanted them...<p>

"We're ready for them Doctor." Metal called over his com link. "On your orders."

"Good, wait until they are approximately 5 miles from your destination, then strike!"

"Yes sir."

Eggman rubs his hands together in wicked anticipation. "Goooood...soon all will fall into place..."

Metal sonic switches off his com link. Well the battle was soon to begin, leaving the mech to wonder to the eventual outcome. Odds were in his creator's favor (_hehe hunger games_) but Metal Sonic's memory had ever encounter with the heroes in his databanks. and they did have the uncanny ability of pulling a victory out of no where.

This time they had a secret weapon on their side..the enemy wouldn't dare hurt the beast as they thought it was still their friend..

_"Well we'll shall see then."_

All of a sudden the alarms started blaring. The enemy had been spotted!

Many low robots rush forward, ready to defend the base. They look up as the tornado soars into view.

"SHOOT IT!" Eggman's voice bellows from the com link and an announcing post

"Fire, Fire!" Gun fire begins to light up the sky

Back up in the tornado. "We've been spotted!"

"Hang on tight!" Tails jerks the controls of the plane to avoid the incoming projectiles. Everybody grabs onto something as they try to avoid being thrown to the side "Sorry!"

"Tails take us down!" Shadow shouts. The fox narrowly avoids the gun fire and lands the tornado. "Alright everyone, let's move quickly."

They nod with solem faces "Careful and stay together." Then the group dash towards the interior, destroying robots that unfortunately stood in their way. "Keep going guys we're almost there!"

The group continues to sprint madly and finally gets to the large steel doors of the bases entrance.

They were getting close enough that Metal could see them from afar. "Get ready, they are within the 5 miles boundary." Then he opens his com link "Doctor the enemies are almost in range.."

"~Good, fire at will Metal~"

"Will do sir." He click it off and prepare to give the order to fire.

"Yikes!" Knuckles ducked as he felt the shots lightly brush the top of his head. "Guys we got more coming!"

"They must have given the signal to open fire.." Shadow muttered

"Metal Sonic incoming!" Chris hollered, pointing at the robotic doppgange.

"Get inside quickly!"

"Tails you and Chris get inside! We'll try and hold off metal here!" Knuckles calls to him.

"Got it!" Chris give him a quick thumbs up before they leave Shadow and Knuckles to fight. "Come on Chris we're almost there!" The gears in Tails's head turn as he thinks if a way to get the doors open.

"Can we hot wire it?"

"Problem is getting it in time.."

"Well it's worth a shot." So he began to hook some wires up to the door's circuit panel. And with in no time at all, it opened with a hiss. "Good job Tails! Lets go!" They ran inside the door and into a metal corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the chapter is yet again not at long as I wanted. Thanks to invadernexis (on DA) who is helping me write currently. She's been a big help. Though I do need a editor if anyone is good at fixing up and add missing or lacking details.<strong>

**Please as always send in any ideas you may have. They really do help me out. And if anyone drew art for this, let me know. I'd love to see it.**

(Ugh why am I have such trouble writing this? I've had issues before but this is worse then it's ever been)

(Omega is not in this story or Sonic X. Want him?)


	27. Chapter 24

"~Doctor, some of them are making their way inside but I have the ones called Shadow and Knuckles thoroughly distracted~" Metal not missing what they had done and warned Eggman over his personal com link.

"~Good. Make sure those two are kept distracted. I'll deal with the other two...~" He grinned evilly. They had no idea what they had coming..

"Grrrrrr..." A purr like growl was heard.

"There there my pet...dinner will be served soon..."

* * *

><p>Chris and Tails ran through the metal hallways trying to find a way out. "Tails are you sure you know where we are?"<p>

"Of course...okay maybe not..."

The kid rubs his head. "Want to go left?"

"I guess we have no better choice.." The two head down the hall way in said direction. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except the lack of robot. Which Tails figured most of them were out defending the base, so the fox didn't give it much thought.

The same thing crossed Chris's mind.."Kinda empty isn't it?..."

"Shadow and Knuckles must be keeping them occupied."

"Yeah...I hope they're doing okay out there..."

"Me too."

"Then again we are talking about Shadow and Knux here.."

"Heh. That is true."

"But still...to quiet..for Eggman at least.."

Tails glances around with a tiny sigh. "He's gotta have something going on."

"So I guess we should just keep on our toes.." Chris stopped. "Wait...do you hear that?"

Tails' ears perked up, "...hear what?"

"Yeah actually...what is that?"

~_Thunklunk Thunklunk Thunklunk_~

"I don't know...but it's definitely coming this way!"

"We gotta find somewhere to hide." Chris swung his head back and forth, trying to find such a place.

Tails nodded, "There should be a supply closet around here somewhere." He whisper quickly, pointing.

"Lets go then!" They pryed open the door and dashed inside. The metallic thumping slowly draws closer...They both held their breath, waiting .

~_Thunklunk Thunklunk Thunklunk_~

"It sounds huge..." Tails muttered.

A huge robot totters in by. It's metal hinges and joints creaking and clacking. Tails and Charis hold their breaths. ...The bot stops...Then scratches it's head and continues walking

"Good it left." Tails said quietly

"But...what was it doing here by itself?"

"Looking for us?"

"Hopefully not. Because in that case then they know we're here.."

"Well let's not worry about it and get moving." So back on their mission the two went.

"Okay so we should be close to the main lab.."

They went on until they came to a larger metal door. Unfortunately there was a keypad next to it. "Can we hack this?"

"Yes it's the same basic one as the door outside."

"Shouldn't have any trouble with it.."

Tails takes a moment and works on hacking the door. It beeps and clanks open.

"We're almost there."

"And this will finally be over."

* * *

><p>Back outside the confines of the base, Knuckles and Shadow were dealing with the metal hoard.<p>

"How's it going on your end Knuckles?"

"These moving trash cans aren't putting up that tough of a fight!"

"Though they do outnumber us five to one. So we still must be wary."

"Oh wary shmary...we're burying them!"

Shadow smirks. "I bet I got more then you."

Knuckles grins, "I'll let you keep that as a confidence boost."

"Or you don't want to admit I'm right."

"Hhhmmmm maybe.."

*Surrender!* Another robot attempted to attach but was quickly destroyed by a Chaos Spear.

"There I'll admit that was a good shot." The echidna quipped.

"One to your 2'oclock."

Knuckles turned to look and just managed to dodge the oncoming bot's blow. "Okay now that was way too close!" After an other few minutes of demolishing the bots they seemed to stop coming

"Think that all for now?"

"We're probably breaking them faster then he can make them and that's a good thing.."

"So lets use the advantage and catch up with Tails"

* * *

><p>"How much are we getting paid to swing this joint?"<p>

"I'm boooooooored!"

There was a sniffle followed by a whimper.

"When do you think they'll be back!?"

"IF they come back!"

"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Amy burst into tears and Cream ran out of the kitchen and to her side.

"Wh-wh-what i-if th-th-they do-d-d-don-n-n't co-ome b-a-ack!? Wh-wh-wha-at i-if th-the-y d-do-n't m-ma-ake it!?" Amy tried to speak between sobs.

Not even Cream (happy, calm, and optimistic as she was) could steady her voice, "Oh, p-please don't cry, M-Miss Amy! I-I'm s-sure that they will ALL come back s-safely," Cream put an arm around the pink, distressed hedgehog and painfully held back the tears that began to sting her eyes, "A-and I'm sure that Mr. Sonic-."

She was cut off by a deafening scream.

"SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCC!"

* * *

><p>"Amy?"<p>

The blue hedgehog looked around in the blackness that surrounded him.

He was sure that he had heard a scream. A familiar cry out to his name.

"AMY WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAA!"

The shrill laugh sent chills up the hedgehog's spine and beads of sweat began to form on his forehead.

"Do you ACTUALLY believe that she can hear you!?"

The hedgehog felt his face grow hot. He hated being stuck where not a single soul could reach him. He hated being stuck where he could not reach out. He hated being taunted like this. He hated watching himself do things that he himself would never do.

He hated the fact that this was all his fault.

"Hahahaaa... You're pathetic."

The calm and collective way in which he had said this made Sonic feel defeated.

Sonic's closed fists slowly undid themselves and all at once his body went cold and numb.

"Call out to your precious friend ALL YOU LIKE, but it WON'T change a thing!"

And with that, Sonic was engulfed in the darkness once again.

* * *

><p>"WOW! Who knew that Old Egghead had SO MANY robots!?"<p>

Knuckles gave a hard uppercut to the robot he was struggling with.

"Yea. Seems sort of..."

"Odd? Suspicious?"

"Yes."

"Well... Let's hurry this up the-!"

"LOOK OUT!"

Knuckles spun around to find Shadow blocking the path between him and a killer robot...

With a giant sword...

Through his chest.

"SHADOW!"

"Nng! I-I'll be... fine..."

Shadow turned his palm and aimed a chaos spear at the robot's head while still skewered on the sword. He dropped to the ground the instant sparks flew from the robot's neck.

Knuckles ran over to the kneeling hedgehog.

"SHADOW!"

Shadow shook as his palm began to glow green.

"Moron. Don't you remember?"

The wound faded completely, "The powers of chaos can heal any wound."

Knuckles looked stunned, "Oh... Yea..." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "But how do YOU know that?"

Shadow blushed a little, "Tikal. She's a-uh sort of... friend of mine." He didn't want to explain to Knuckles how she reminded him of Maria. How she seemed like a sister to him (in a friendly way). How she always brightened his day and how she always seemed to make him feel happier and more alive.

Shadow's palm began to glow again, "She was the one who taught me how to utilize my powers to their fullest potential..." He then flashed a serious, but cocky smile to Knuckles and tried to mimick Sonic's sassy and snarky demeanor, "But of course I AM the ULTIMATE LIFEFORM SOOOOOOO!"

Knuckles couldn't help but laugh... and neither could Shadow. The two had just fought what seemed like a million powerful robots and were bruised and sore. And with everything that was going on, it felt good to just let go and laugh for once.

"Don't let anyone know how I just acted."

"Promise."

* * *

><p><strong>HUGE thank you to NikkiE-K for helping me! <strong>

**I asked for a editor and she stepped up to the plate and wow did she deliver. I wrote with InvaderNextis about half and then I replace the rest with Nikki's work. Then edited it so it would fit better into the story. You won't believe how much text she wrote. Enough for several chapter. **

**And Nikki agreed to work with me on more projects.**

**Please as always send in any ideas you may have. They really do help me out. And if anyone drew art for this, let me know. I'd love to see it.**


End file.
